Blood Relatives
by Lizzicullen778
Summary: Edward's life is going great, but when he finds out about a secret from his past will it change everything? I promise the story is better then the description. First story ever. Don't read if you haven't read BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Package**

Everything is right in my world at the moment. I am married to the love of my life. I have a beautiful daughter. And I'm even getting along with the werewolf that I once saw as my enemy. You would think that with nothing bad in my life I would get bored but I couldn't ask for a more exciting life. Bella was lying next to me on our huge white bed. Her eyes are starting to dim into a beautiful amber color. I guess she felt me staring at her because she looked up and smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?", she asked, and I could hear the humor in her voice.

"We should probably get up now", I answered without answering her question.

"Do we have too? I don't think I'm ready to move yet."

I chuckled," Everyone is probably waiting for us at the house." I found it adorable how she never wanted to leave our little cottage.

She sighed," Fine I want to see Renesmee anyway. I cant wait to finish her room so she can sleep here."

We both got up and made our way to our gigantic closet. How Alice ever convinced Esme to add this obnoxiously oversized closet to our house is beyond me. As usual Bella picked out a pair of jeans and a plain shirt. I find it hilarious the way it still pisses Alice of so much that Bella isn't willing to be her Barbie doll.

"Okay I'm ready lets go." Bella said as she pulled the shirt gracefully over her head.

"I'll race you to the house", She exclaimed as we walked out the door. Before I could answer she took off. I smiled to myself and started after her. She was in the lead until a few feet before the river. As I passed her I winked and leapt over the river. I heard her huff in defeat and as I turned around to see where she landed I saw something flying towards me. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground looking up into my favorite eyes in the world.

"I got you", she said with a slight smile on her lips. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so I had her pinned to the ground.

"Actually I believe I got you", I replied with a smug grin on my face.

Then I heard a familiar voice in front of us say, "Hey none of that in front of my innocent eyes. You two have a house for that or have you finally knocked it down."

I looked up and saw Emmett with a big stupid grin on his face and Rosalie trying to fight back her laughter. I'm sure if she could have Bella would have been blushing like crazy.

"If you don't want to see it so much then go away." I replied with annoyance and humor in my voice.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the love nest this morning. I can tell when I'm not wanted. Fine, I guess you don't want to hear what amazing event took place while you two were, umm busy." Emmett said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?", I would have been mad but he had spiked my interest I wanted to know what happened.

"Oh so now you want me to talk. I couldn't possibly tell you, I annoy you far to much", he replied in his most fake innocent voice.

"Just tell us what happened Emmett. Edward may not have an excuse to attack you but I do; I'm a newborn remember."

Emmett laughed", Bella you have never acted like a newborn you don't scare me. Plus Alice wants to tell you, if I said anything she'd throw me off a cliff. I'm not sure where she would find a cliff, but I'm not going to risk it either way."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Waiting for you in the house"

"Come on Bella lets go", before she could respond I picked her up and carried her bridal style all the way to the house. Alice was sitting, well bouncing is a more appropriate term, on the couch. As soon as I walked through the door she literally flew to us.

"Edward I have something to tell you. Its so amazing and I don't know how they knew where to send it. I'm so excited you have to open it and-"

"Alice slow down. What are you talking about?" I interrupted.

"Edward, we got a package this morning!"

"Really, that's it? Wow, you people get excited over the smallest things", I said with amusement and a hint of amazement.

"Edward this was no normal package this was addressed to you or better yet it was addressed to the last name Mason."

I thought I had misheard but when I looked down at Bella the shocked look on her face told me I had heard exactly what Alice had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Discovery**

"What? How? No, it couldn't be, it has to be a mistake. Where is it?" I was in shock I hadn't heard that name in what seemed like forever.

"Its right here", Alice disappeared for a moment and came back holding a medium sized brown box with a small white envelope attached to it. On the envelope was our address and just as Alice had said in small block letters it read _Mason_.

I put Bella down; I had forgotten I was holding her. I took the box from Alice's tiny hands and just stared down at the name not believing my eyes.

"Well open it", Alice said impatiently. I looked up at her and then over to Bella. Bella gave me an assuring nod.

"Go on Edward open it", she urged me on just as excited and expectant as Alice.

I walked over to our dining room table and set the package down gently, not knowing if what was inside was fragile. Bella, Alice, and Jasper, who I hadn't noticed sitting quietly on the couch, were all waiting behind me to see the contents of my mysterious package. First, I took off the white envelope, opened it, and took out the typed letter inside. It read:

_Dear relative of the Mason family,_

_We are sorry to inform you that the Chicago South Side Hospital has burned down in a tragic fire. The hospital was no longer in use but was a treasured historical site. Luckily, we were able to save most of the important documents from the building. This box contains birth certificates and other documents in the building under the last name of "Mason". If these documents do not belong to you or you do not wish to keep them please return them to us using the return address on the front of this envelope._

_We thank you for your time,_

_The Chicago South Side Hospital Historical Center_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Why would they have sent it to this address?

"How did they know to send it here?" Bella asked, asking the question I was to stunned to voice.

"I have no clue. The letter says my birth certificate and medical records are in here. I didn't even know that hospital was still standing." I said thoughtfully.

"Well open the box Edward! Don't just let us stand here waiting, come one," Alice said impatiently.

"Alice calm down, he's a little shocked you would be too." Bella chastised her.

I reached down and opened the box. Inside was a stack of papers I pulled them out they were just different information about my family and me. Underneath them was a small manila folder I pulled it out and opened it. Inside was my birth certificate but under it was the most shocking thing of all; it was a second birth certificate.

At first I just thought it was my mother's or father's but it had neither of their names on it. It was my birthday on the certificate but the name was foreign to me. The name on the document was Madeline Anne Mason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Orphan

"What the-" I started but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal behind me.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This is so exciting!!" Alice exclaimed.

"What do you think it means Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. It cant be a cousin because my birthday is on it and my parent's names but I never had a sister let alone a _twin_." This was completely and utterly shocking. I had never heard my parents talking about a sister I had always been an only child. I didn't know what to think or what it meant.

"Well we have to find her," Alice said.

"How are we going to find her Alice? She is probably not even alive this was over 100 years ago. Plus she probably died at birth because I was an only child."

"Hmm, I didn't think about that." she said sounding deflated.

"What up people?" boomed Emmett. Him and Rosalie had just walked in so they had no a clue what was going on.

"Edward has a twin sister!" Alice blurted out.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Rosalie completely confused. We caught Rose and Em up to speed and they were both as dumfounded as we were.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked a little panicked. I hadn't even noticed her absence but now that the subject was brought up all my shock was momentarily gone. It was replaced by worry.

"She is outside playing with Jacob. She woke up early and wanted to play. So, Jacob took her outside and now she is chasing him around. Cute little kid," Emmett said with humor in his voice.

Suddenly I noticed that Jasper had disappeared. I looked around but still didn't see him. Then I spotted him he was typing away at the computer.

"Jazz what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find some more records under that name. I want to know if she died at birth or was just put up for adoption." he replied.

"Why would my parents have put her up for adoption?" I asked. My mother would have loved a daughter, not that she didn't love me but she would have liked a daughter along with me.

"I don't know, there could be a million reasons. Maybe they didn't have the money to raise a second child or maybe they simply didn't want her." he answered. Before I could respond he said "Hey I found something."

Everyone, including me, raced over to the computer to see what Jasper had found. It was a page of records from an old orphanage in Chicago. It was near the area where I grew up, though I had never noticed it before.

"Here look, Madeline Ann that could be her." Jasper offered.

"Maybe or maybe not." I replied doubtfully.

"Hey guys what's up," Jacob said as he walked through the back door with Renesmee clinging to his back.

"Edward has a twin sister," Alice exclaimed yet again.

"Will you stop doing that," I said sharply.

"Sorry, I cant help it. I'm excited, this is so amazing. Maybe if we go to Chicago we can find out more about her. Jazz, does it say if the orphanage is still standing?" Alice asked.

"No but my guess is it probably isn't." When he saw the look on Alice's face he quickly added, "but the records are probably in a library or something."

"Wait what do you mean twin sister?" Jacob asked confused.

"That was a bit of a delayed reaction don't you think." Bella teased as she removed Renesmee off of Jacob's back.

"Ha ha hilarious. But seriously what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Edward got a package this morning with the last name Mason on it and he opened it. His family's medical records and his birth certificate were inside but he also found a second birth certificate. The second one had his birth date and his parent's names but the name on it was Madeline Ann Mason. I guess that about sums it up." Bella answered his question, but Jacob still had a confused look on his face. The confused look turned into a devious one.

"You mean there's another one of you running around? Man, and I thought it was bad with only one." he said to me with a smirk. I shot him a glare.

"Watch it mutt." I replied

"Hey cut it out you two. We just found out Edward has a sister and all you two can do is bickering back and forth?" Alice cut in.

"He started it. Its not that big of a deal. I mean all we are going to find is a few records from an orphanage, if were lucky. Not really something to get excited about." I answered in the best bored voice I could feign but in truth, I was interested. Its shocking that I might even have a sister but I know that the chance of us finding out anything about her and her still being alive is slim to none.

"Well this is interesting." Jasper said interrupting my thoughts.

"What." I asked only for everyone else's sake I knew what Jasper had found and I have to admit I was doubtful yet excited.

"I was cross referencing that name across the eastern seaboard just to see if there were any matches. I only found five matches." He answered with triumph in his voice. Alice was literally jumping up and down in her mind.

"_Yay we found something! See Edward what did I tell you? One of them could be her! Wouldn't that be great and you could bring her back and-"_ Alice's internal squealing was getting annoying so I decided to tune her out.

"This is good, all the matches have picture IDs. These two live in West Virginia. One is a blue eyed blond and the other has black hair brown eyes. So I think its safe to say its neither of those. Here's one that lives in Indiana, oh wait, recently deceased and she looks nothing like you. Okay, the last two live in New York City. This one is of Mexican decent so that eliminates that one. And the last one…" he trailed off just as amazed by the girl staring back at us as we were.

I saw my bronze hair, crooked smile, and green eyes staring at me from the computer screen. Then I heard a gasp from behind where I was standing awe struck.

"Edward she looks just like you!" Bella exclaimed amazed.

"Look she is even using your birthday", Jasper added as I looked under the heading titled as birth date and sure enough it read June 20th.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Leaving**

It had been a few days since we found out about my sister and I was still in a daze. A million questions were running through my head and some of them weren't even mine. Carlisle and Esme were both filled in on the event when they came home from their hunting trip. Esme was over joyed and Carlisle was happy but amazed. Alice hadn't stopped nagging me to go find Madeline and of course she wanted to come. Alice came over to where I was sitting on the couch watching Bella hold Renesmee and thinking about finding Madeline. Alice sat down next to me and just stared at me with a longing look in her eyes.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Please, please, please Edward you have to take me with you." she begged.

"Alice I may not even go and if I do its something I should do by myself." I responded repeating the same answer I had given her ten minutes ago.

"I just saw you leaving, so you are going, but I didn't see me coming with you and I decided to try and change that." she answered me in a determined tone.

"Fine, you caught me, I am going." I answered in a defeated voice.

"I think that's great Edward, but you have to take me with you!" she exclaimed in a pleading, slightly whining voice.

"Alice let it go, he isn't even going to take me. Edward is right he needs to do this by himself and as his family I think we should let him." Bella said in a very adult voice. Wow, I was shocked usually Bella would be pleading to go just as much as Alice.

"Wait you mean you don't want to go? Usually you always beg to go with Edward and now that its not dangerous for you, you decide you don't want to?" Alice asked in an amazed voice.

"Of course I want to go, its going to kill me the entire time he is gone, but I love Edward and its obvious he wants to do this by himself." Bella answered. She looked over at my shocked face and smiled my favorite Bella smile at me. It was then and there I fully decided that I was going to go find Madeline.

*********************************************************

I was saying goodbye to Bella for the seventh time. We were standing next to the terminal door of the flight I was talking to New York.

"I love you" I said before gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you too", she said and smiled, "but if you don't leave soon your going to miss your plane." I smiled at her one last time before turning around and walking through the terminal door. I was just about to turn around and wave for the last time when something hit me and started hugging me. I looked down and saw Bella looking up at me and smiling.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. I'm going to miss you so much." she said.

"I'm going to miss you too. I could always come back home with you its not too late." I answered though I knew she would never let me.

"Edward you have to go, and you know it. I'm not going to let you miss this flight even if I have to drag you on to the plane myself." she replied in a half joking half serious voice.

"Fine, but I'll call you as soon as I land, okay."

"Okay now hurry" and with that she handed me the few bags I packed and I headed down the terminal to the plane. I found my seat and put my carry on into the overhead compartment. When I sat down I let my mind wander and barely noticed when the plane took off. I wander what Madeline was like or if I would even find her and if I did how was I going to convince her I was her twin brother. She'd probably think I was crazy. I would.

I didn't notice we were in New York until the little seatbelt sign switched to "seatbelts on". I hadn't been nervous the entire flight but now I was feeling a little anxious. The plane landed at the JFK airport and I grabbed my carry on and exited the plane. I grabbed my luggage and left the airport to find a taxi. When I finally got a taxi, I put my bags in the trunk, got in, and told the taxi driver the name of the hotel I was staying at. We arrived in front of Milford Plaza and I handed the driver his money. Then I got my bags out of the trunk and headed to the door of the hotel. Once inside I made my way to front desk where a women of about twenty-seven was checking in a middle aged business man. After he had got his room key I made my way to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to Milford Plaza, last name ple-" she trailed of as she looked up.

"Hi, its under Cullen" I answered.

"What?" she asked a little dazed.

"The reservation, its under the last name Cullen, C-u-l-l-e-n", I answered politely.

"Oh, right, sorry", she mumbled a little embarrassed. "Here you go" she said as she handed me my room key and told me my room number and floor. She smiled at me with the same smile Jessica and Mrs. Cope use to give me.

"Thank you", I replied and smiled my most non frightening smile.

"Your welcome?" she answered with a hint of a question in her tone. Her mind was in a daze.

I turned around and chuckled quietly to myself. I reached the elevators and pushed the button of my floor. I found my room and opened the door, I put my bags down and sat on the bed. When I looked at the clock it said 10:43pm. Suddenly, I remembered that I told Bella I would call her when I landed. I dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Hey I was about to give up on you", Bella answered in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, slipped my mined." I answered truthfully.

"Its okay, I would be a bit dazed too" she replied in a sympathetic voice. "So how was the flight?"

"It was fine. A little boring though. I was trying to figure out how I'm going to convince Madeline I'm her brother without her thinking I'm a crazy person." I answered.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out and you guys look so much alike she has to believe you." she answered reassuringly.

"You're probably right."

"Well I have to go, Alice, Jacob, Renesmee, and me are all going hunting."

"Okay I'll call you tomorrow before I leave the hotel."

"Okay bye, I love you."

"Love you too" I answered and with that we both hung up. I pulled out the map and directions to where Madeline might work and thought about how long tomorrow was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Suprises**

After I had called Bella, I decided to head out for the long day ahead. It was late fall in New York and the sky outside was overcast so I didn't need to worry about the sun. I planned to take a taxi to my destination but when I looked out of my hotel room window and saw the traffic outside I decided to take the subway.

I found the subway car I needed and sat down inside of it. Two girls, about the age of high school seniors, were occasionally glancing in my direction and giggling to each other. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. What was with the women in this town?

When the subway finally halted at my stop I quickly exited the car. Admittedly I was getting a little excited and slightly nervous. I knew there was a chance I would never find Madeline but I was starting to fervently hope I did.

I walked past a coffee shop, two book stores, and a Chinese restaurant before I found the address I was searching for. It was an auto repair shop and it looked a little deserted. I wouldn't let that stop me though and I walked through the front door and found a little office space. There were two chairs on the wall where the door was and across the room was a small reception desk. On top of the desk was a small bell and a dead potted plant. Behind the desk was a door that had a sign that read in big block letters:

**Garage**

**Authorized Personal Only **

I walked over to the desk and hit the bell. I waited for what seemed like hours but were only minutes. Then after twenty minutes of waiting, I grew impatient and anxious. I decided to go around the desk and through the door. When I got through the door I looked around and saw a few old cars up on jacks and a bunch of power tools. I walked around one of the cars when suddenly I sensed someone behind before I could turn around and react I was pinned to the floor. I looked to see what was pushing me to the floor and I saw a dirty converse attached to a slim leg incased in blue jean fabric. Suddenly, the lights came on and I looked up at my attacker. I saw two intelligent, deadly green eyes staring back at me they were set in a slightly oval face. The face also had a smaller replica of my nose and mouth. The face was surrounded by a thick wave of bronze colored hair.

"What do you think your doing trespassing on private property?" she demanded in an accusing voice.

"I was just looking to see if anyone worked here. I rang the bell, I swear." I answered afraid of what might happen if I didn't.

"Yeah, sure you did." she said in the same accusing voice. She increased the pressure of her foot and said "Who sent you", in a demanding voice.

"Uh, no one", I answered slightly uncomfortable from the pressure. "I'm looking for someone named Madeline Ann. Are you her?" I asked cautiously.

"Who wants to know?" she answered in an unwilling tone.

"Edward Cullen", I answered with out hesitation.

"Whoa, Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen?", asked a male voice coming from behind the green eyed girl. "Let him up Maddi, he's one of the good guys."

"I don't know Nick, maybe he's lying." Maddi said over her shoulder in an unsure voice.

"I don't think so Madds he fit's the description; bronze hair and light brown eyes. Actually he has the same weird hair color as you." Nick answered with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Fine, I'll let him up" she said to Nick and then shot me a deadly glare and said " If you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to rip your head off, got it?" I just nodded in response. She lifted her foot and stuck out her hand to help me up. I grabbed it thankfully and got to my feet. She was about two inches shorter than me, which was pretty tall for a girl. She wore a black shirt with the name of a band I had never heard of on the front, plain skinny jeans, and a pair of dirty black converse. She was slim, but still athletic looking and she looked my age. The man behind her looked about twenty years old and was also wearing plain clothes.

"So aren't the infamous Cullens from Washington or something?" she asked curiously.

"Um, yeah" I answered unsure of why she attached the word infamous to my last name.

"Then what the heck are you doing all the way in New York City?" Nick asked in the same curious tone.

"As I said, I'm looking for some one named Madeline Ann." I answered looking for a spoken answer though I had already heard it in both there heads.

"That's my name, but why did you come all the way to New York just to find _me_?" she asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Umm, it's a long story, but first why do both of you know who I am?", the question had been on my mind ever since Nick called me _the_ Edward Cullen.

"Dude, almost every vampire in the country knows who you and your coven are." Nick answered.

"Why?", I asked completely confused. Why would they know who I am?

"Because your coven, defeated the Volturi, that's why." Maddi answered in a voice that said _duh you should already know this._

"We didn't defeat the Volturi, we just kind of scared them off." I answered in a modest voice.

"Still you guys are like legends. If vampires had a newspaper your coven would be on the front page."

"Really? Hmm, that's odd?" I mused mostly to myself.

"Now, why were you looking for me?" she demanded.

"Its a long story." ,I said then added, "Could we go some where else and talk?" I wanted to have this conversation somewhere more private so I could explain it in detail.

She looked over at Nick and then back at me and said, "Fine, there's a coffee shop down the street."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Explanations**

We entered the little coffee shop that I had passed on the way to the auto shop. It was pretty deserted, like everything else on this street. The shop owner was in the back listening to an ipod and reading a book, he didn't notice us walk in, which was okay because we weren't going to order anything anyway. We sat down on separate sides of a small table set up by the front window of the store. When we were both seated she looked at me expectantly, but I didn't begin. I was observing her more closely than I had in the garage, and I noticed she made many of the same expressions as me, but she put her own unique twist on them.

"Well, were here, now talk", she demanded after a few minutes of us staring at each other. She had been studying me too, and she also observed that we looked alike. This little observation would help me to convince her, just like Bella had said.

"Well its hard not to notice all the similarities between us", I said using my only evidence as an opening statement.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, I don't see what that has to do with anything. So, why did you come looking for me, if no one sent you?" she asked prompting the question again and waiting for an answer.

"Okay, it all started when I got a package, but this was no ordinary package, you see, it was addressed to my name when I was human. I haven't used that name, Mason, since I was changed in 1918." Her facial features moved slightly at this, but then quickly sealed over. I was going to read her mind to find out why, but she was quick, and had already figured out I could do so. She was now trying to hide her thoughts from me. So I had to ask, "What?"

"Oh, its nothing, that's just the same year I was changed." That was odd and almost impossible, the chance of something like that happening was 1 in 100,000,000,000,000 or maybe even less than that.

"Really? How many months before your birthday eighteenth birthday?", I asked intrigued by this newly learned fact.

"Hmm… about 9 months", she answered thoughtfully. I'm sure I had an extremely shocked look on my face because she asked, "What?"

"Oh, I'm just shocked, that's exactly how many months were left before my eighteenth birthday, when I was changed." I answered truthfully.

"Wow, that is weird. Wait, how did you know I was changed before my eighteenth birthday?", she asked suspiciously. Well its probably best to tell her now.

"Yes, please tell me." she asked as if reading my thoughts. "That's because I _was_ reading your thoughts" she said with a smirk.

Now _I_ was completely confused. All I could manage to ask was, "How?".

"Well its kind of my special ability, not reading minds, but imitating other peoples powers", she replied simply. That's a powerful gift, if Aro got his hands on it-

I didn't want to finish that thought. "Well, come on you never finished your story." she urged, "You got a package addressed to the last name Mason and…" she started and trailed of waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"And it was from the Chicago South Side Hospital, the hospital had recently burnt down and they saved my family's information and sent it to me. They probably thought I was a descendent or something, not an actual member of the family." I said the last sentence with a bit of humor in my voice. Then started again, "The box contained what I expected, my family's medical records and my birth certificate. It also contained something else, something I would have never expected, your birth certificate." The last sentence earned a shocked and unbelieving look from Maddi.

"What makes you think it was _my_ birth certificate? I grew up as an orphan, I didn't think I had one.", she asked confused.

"I compared both mine and yours and they were exactly the same, except for the names, of course. The information on the birth certificate matched the information on your driver's licence. Well, except for the birth date." I answered hopefully clearing up her confusion.

"But, that's impossible, because that would make us not only siblings, but… twins", she replied completely shocked.

"Exactly. This is why I came looking for you." I said finally answering her question. Now it was my turn to ask a question.

But before I could ask it, she asked, "Wait if I'm your supposed twin sister, then why was I an orphan? Did you have parents?"

"I don't have an answer for the first question, I was hoping you would , but to answer the second question, yes, I did have parents." I replied waiting for her reaction. Those were the same questions I was going to ask her, but she beat me too it.

"Hmmm… well, say I believed you," she said doubtfully, "how do we find out the answer to the first question?", she asked.

"Hmm… good question," I answered thoughtfully. What are we going to do to find out why she was separated from my family? I thought to myself.

"Speaking of family," she said suddenly, reading my mind again, I was going to have to get used to that, "Yes you are, and we should probably get back we've been here for a few hours and the boys will be worried."

"Yes, I want to come back to the garage." I answered her thoughts giving her a smirk. She seemed to think it was funny too because she was smiling a very familiar crooked smile.

____________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, there it is chapter 6. I hope everything makes sense. I had the idea in my head for this chapter for a while, but it was a little hard to write it out. Please rate & review. I live for your criticism. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Introductions

**We entered the little office in the front of the auto shop, I heard laughter coming through the door leading to the garage. There were two male voices coming from the other side, they seemed to be playing some sort of video game. Which was weird because I didn't remember any TV or game system in the garage, of course last time I was there I spent most of the time laying on the floor with Maddi's foot on my chest. She must have been reading my thoughts because she grinned.**

**Then she opened the door and I saw that the whole inside of the garage had changed. One side had transformed into an entertainment room and all the old cars had been moved to the other side. Two boys, around the same age as me and Maddi, were sitting on an old couch in front of a big screen TV playing some sort of zombie video game. **

"**Hey no fair, where did you get a flame thrower?" asked the brunette boy to the other.**

"**I found it under that dead guy", answered the dark haired boy in an English accent.**

"**Hey guys. Were home." Maddi said moving to the back side of the couch. The two boys turned around and they both said, "Who's we?"**

"**My twin brother, Edward, and me, that's who." she answered with a smirk, waiting for their reaction. **

"**What?" they both asked confused as they ran over to me at vampire speed. They stared at me and then Maddi stepped between me and them and took a protective stance.**

"**Don't you two have any manners? Your making him uncomfortable." she chided and then added with an evil grin, "That's my job."**

"**Don't **_**you**_** have any manners Madds? Aren't you going to introduce us?" the boy with the British accent scolded sarcastically.**

"**Haha, very funny Dar. But your right I should introduce all of you. Where's Nick?" she asked.**

"**In his room, he was waiting for you to get home but he wouldn't tell us where you went. Guess, we know now." the brunette boy answered, still staring at me.**

"**Kay, one sec," Maddi disappeared and reappeared with the man I meet earlier by her side. "Alright, so Edward, you already met Nick," she pointed to the man standing next to her. "This is Alex." she said pointing to the brunette haired boy. "And this is Darren." she said finally pointing to the dark haired boy. I noticed they all had dull brown colored eyes, excluding Maddi of course. "And everyone, this is Edward."**

"**Its very nice to meet you Edward." said Darren in a English accent.**

"**Your from England?" I asked.**

"**Ah, an observant one," he said with humor in his tone, then answered, " Yes, I'm originally from England."**

"**I'm Alex, but you knew that." the brunette boy said, shaking my hand. He was tall and muscular looking. His build reminded me of Emmett's.**

"**Great to meet you." Nick said smiling and also shaking my hand. **

"**Well, now that were all acquainted can we finish our game? I was just about to kick Dar's butt." Alex said smugly.**

**Darren snorted, "You wish." And with that they both hoped back over the couch and started playing as if nothing had happened. Nick and Maddi stayed where they were and watched the two boys with laughter. **

"**Hey I thought I was next," Nick complained half-heartedly as he ran over to the couch. Then he turned around to look at me, "Come on, Edward, you should watch its hilarious to see Alex lose." he offered. I looked over at Maddi who was looking at them all with affectionate humor in her eyes. I could tell this was her family because that was the same look I gave everyone in my adopted family.**

"**They're the only family I've ever had." she said confirming my thoughts. Then in a lighter tone she added, "Come on lets go watch, I want to see Alex lose to Darren **_**again**_**." **

"**Hey watch it Madds, I am **_**going**_** to bet him eventually." Alex replied.**

"**Yeah right, you couldn't win me if I was blind and had two hands tied behind my back." Darren answered in a cocky voice.**

**I walked over to the couch and sat down by Maddi on the arm watching the mocking and laughter ensue.**

****************************************************************

**After a few hours, I was starting to get into the joking and soon enough Alex and I were playing each other. Darren was cheering me on and Nick was cheering Alex on. Nick said it was nothing personal but the kid needed someone on his side, this statement earned a glare from Alex. Maddi was neutral, cheering neither of us on, but intently watching both of us. After Alex died and finally admitted defeat, Maddi decided it was her turn and she wanted to play me. I agreed and she took Alex's controller and we both picked our players. I was doing okay but then suddenly as if by reading my mind, even though I was blocking her out, she attacked me and won. I was shocked, I had no idea how she had done it, but when I looked up, the looks on the guys faces told me they weren't surprised.**

"**How did you do that?" I asked still a bit shocked.**

"**I watched you play Alex and once I saw a pattern in your playing, I used it against you." she answered matter-of-factly. I could now add some new character traits to this mysterious girl; she was strategic, observant, and very smart.**

"**Thank you." she said reading my thoughts.**

"**Your welcome." I replied politely and then added, "it's a very interesting talent." **

"**Are you guys reading each other's minds or something? 'Cause I think we missed like half of that conversation." asked Alex confused.**

"**Yep, its Edward's ability and you all know how mine works." Maddi answered Alex's question.**

"**Interesting, can you read all of our minds?" asked Darren.**

"**Yes" I answered simply.**

"**Hmm… that's pretty cool." added Nick speaking for the first time in a while. I looked up at him and saw that an odd color was forming in his eyes as his contacts deteriorated from the venom. I looked over at Darren and Alex and saw the same was happening in their eyes. Shock over took me as I saw that the odd color was deep crimson.**

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 7. There are some new characters. I don't really know why I made Darren British. He started out American and I don't really know what happened. Please review it. You can tell me if it sucks **_**or**_** you can tell me if you like it, either way I want to here what you have to say. (ha ha that sort of rhymed) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Red Eyes**

"Edward, what's wrong?", Maddi asked confused by the look on my face. She read my unprotected thoughts and then understood. "Edward, it's not what you think. We're the good guys, remember." she said reassuringly try to convince me.

"Then why are their eyes red?", I asked accusingly, pointing at the faces of three very confused vampires. I knew I was overreacting, but I just had so many bad connotations about red-eyed vampires I couldn't help it.

"Just because they have red eyes does not make them bad or evil. There _is_ a reason and if you'll calm down I'll tell you." Maddi said calmly contradicting my thoughts and trying to calm me down.

"That's what he's all worked up about?" asked Darren asked in his English accent.

"Well he _has_ met the Volturi." Nick added trying to justify my overreaction.

"That's true, I could see why he has qualms about red eyes. But, its not like _we_ kill people or anything." Darren answered.

"What do you mean you don't kill people your eyes are red?" I asked accusingly.

"Edward, that's what I wanted to tell you. We can't hunt animals in a New York City. I mean, if we walked casually over to a dog park and started picking off Schnauzers and Dalmatians one by one, I don't think the owners would react well. Do you?" she asked. I guess it did make sense, there weren't any live deer running around the city. But, they still didn't have to kill humans, they could find another way.

"That's just it, we did find another way.", she said answering my thoughts. "We don't kill humans for their blood, we simply borrow the blood they aren't using at the moment." I was about to ask what she was talking about, but she showed me with her thoughts. I saw a hospital door and a man with reddish-blonde hair standing under a sign that said "blood bank". Suddenly, it was clear that I had jumped to conclusions and they indeed did not kill people. They used a connection in the hospital to get donated blood from a blood bank.

"Oh" I said aloud only for Nick, Darren, and Alex's sake. Maddi already knew I understood.

"I told you", was all Maddi said.

"Its not his fault. He's just had some bad confrontations with vampires with red eyes." said Nick. Darren and Alex nodded understanding why I had reacted the way I did.

"Still, I did overreact." I admitted.

"Yeah, a little but, if a vampire with red eyes tried to kill my girlfriend, I would have jumped to conclusions about us, too." Alex said, Nick and Darren nodded in agreement. How did they know that?

"We know almost everything about the Cullens. You're famous remember?" Maddi said clearing up some of my confusion.

"Now that that's all cleared up, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Darren already moving on to the next subject.

"I could call Lucy, she would _love_ to meet Edward", offered Maddi with a devious smirk.

"I believe he is spoken for Maddi.", answered Nick in a humorous tone.

"I know, its not like that's stopped her before." Maddi shot back with the same amount of humor in her voice. "Oh! I know, we should meet her at the club. We have to practice for Friday night anyway." she added in a thoughtful, slightly excited tone.

"Good idea, we could all use a little practice." said Nick.

"Hey, speak for yourself, I'm amazing." said Alex in a cocky voice.

"Yeah, amazingly bad." said Darren with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny", Alex retaliated in a sarcastic voice.

"It _was_, wasn't it?"

"Yeah but you know what will be even funnier?"

"What?" Darren asked suspiciously.

"When I kick you all the way back to England, that's what." Alex answered with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Really? Okay I will." and with that Alex jumped across the couch and tackled Darren to the ground. Darren retaliated by flinging Alex to the other side of the garage. Darren picked himself up and ran over to Alex at top speed. Alex got on his feet and tackled Darren, again. They both fell to the ground and continued to throw each other around. Maddi, who had been watching the entire fight with a humorous look on her face, stood up and moved her hands slightly. Alex and Darren were suddenly lifted and flung to different corners of the square garage space.

"Break it up you two." she said calmly with a smile in her voice. Alex and Darren were both smiling, which told me the fight had been harmless fun for them. They also didn't seem the least bit fazed that Maddi had thrown them across the room with one small flick of her small wrists. I, however, was dumbfounded and amazed. I was now able to add another addition to the growing list of Maddi's powers, telekinesis. After the little episode the boys had scurried off into different rooms, leaving me and Maddi alone on the couch.

"Pretty cool, huh?", she asked me, smiling proudly.

"Very, how many powers do you have all together?"

"I don't really know. I can imitate any power I experience. So, when I meet a vampire with a special ability and if they use their power on me, I can duplicate it and use it against them."

"Kind of like how you beat me on that video game?", I asked. I was begging to understand the full potential she possessed. It was a little frightening.

"Yeah and its not that not that scary Edward." she said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not afraid of you." I shot back. In truth I wasn't afraid of _her_, it was what might happen if the Volturi got their hands on her amazing gift.

"Its not like they haven't tried.", she said commenting on my thoughts.

"Have they?"

She was about to answer when a little red-headed girl bounded in to the room. The way she moved reminded me of Alice. I guess I would have to find out the answer to my question later, because like Alice the little red-head's mouth was already moving before she was in ear-shot. Which told me she knew about vampire hearing.

"Maddi! I haven't seen you in _forever_.", she said in a soprano voice that perfectly matched her small frame. She ran over in normal human speed to stand by Maddi. I never realized how tall Maddi actually was, Bella would probably only come up to her shoulder. The little red-head was only tall enough to reach the middle part of Maddi's upper arm.

"I saw you last night Luc. Hey, weren't you going to meet us at the club?", Maddi questioned suspiciously, a smile in her voice.

"I _was_, but Nick told me what happened. I had to come over.", she said looking up at me and smiling.

"Oh. Well, Lucy this is Edward and Edward this is Lucy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward.", she said aloud smiling. _"WOW, he is so cute!"_, she thought not knowing I could read her mind. Maddi was reading her mind too, because she was rolling her eyes.

"Its very nice to meet you too, Lucy." I said politely, causing her to giggle.

"So Lucy, this is the famous Edward Cullen I was telling you about. You know, the one who _married _a human and had a kid with her_._", she said emphasizing the point that I was married, for which I was thankful. At this, Lucy's face fell a bit, but she perked right back up. I had no doubts that her and Alice would definitely get along if they ever met.

"Oh yeah. That's such a great story. It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." she gushed.

"I wish it was that simple." I said referring to the complicated love story. Maddi seemed to get the joke because she giggled a bit. It took a minute, but then Lucy laughed. The guys reappeared, Darren and Nick holding guitar cases.

"I was going to get yours Maddi, but I couldn't find it.", Darren explained as they came to stand by us.

"Oh, I left it at the club after our last practice." she answered.

"Kay, then I guess we can go." said Alex.

I wondered where this strange group of vampires was taking me, but I guess I'll find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Magical**

We left the garage and started walking to our destination. Even though the sky was overcast it was easy to tell that the sun was almost down. I took out my cell phone to check the time, it was a little past six thirty. I needed to call Bella I hadn't heard her voice in over three hours and it was starting to get to me. I heard a muffled, playful gag from Maddi. It was apparent she was reading my thoughts.

"_What?" _I asked her through my thoughts.

"_You sound like a love-sick puppy", _she thought, she was smiling.

"_I do not." _I answered back, defensively. This was a weird form of communication, but I liked it. I had never had my thoughts read by anyone else, besides Aro of course. It reminded me of Alice and my "secret" conversations.

"_It is kind of cool how we can talk to each other without actually talking."_ she thought agreeing with me.

"_Where are we going anyway?"_, I inquired, acting nonchalant about it.

"_I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see." _she answered. She threw me an evil smirk and I rolled my eyes. She knew how much I hated it when people withheld information from me.

"_Fine",_ I thought back, trying to sound as bored as possible.

"_Don't even try to act like you don't want to know Edward Cullen.",_ she threw back with a knowing smile, she saw right throw my façade.

"_Fine, you caught me. I do want to know.",_ I smiled back at her.

"What are you two smiling at each other about?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, did we miss a joke or something." Alex asked curiously.

"No Edward was just wondering where we were taking him and I wouldn't tell him." Maddi answered, simply. Lucy, however, was even more confused.

"But, you two weren't even talking. How could he have asked that? Oh my gosh! Do you two have twin telepathy?!" she asked her voice jumped an octave, out of excitement.

"No, not really. Edward can read minds and I was mimicking his power." Maddi answered.

"Oh". Realization hit, causing her cheeks to darken to a medium shade of pink as she thought back to when she had called me cute in her thoughts. I tried my best to fight back the chuckle that was threatening to escape my mouth and there was a simile playing at the corners of Maddi's mouth.

"We're here." announced Nick.

"Finally, I absolutely despise walking at human speed." Darren said indignantly.

"Stop whining. And stop talking so loud some one might here you." Maddi scolded. Darren rolled his eyes and smirked at her. She retaliated by sticking out her tongue at him.

We made our way through the door into a large, semi-dark room. It smelt like wood and another unidentifiable odor. There was a large stage that occupied the wall to the left of the doorway and a large bar overtook the wall directly across from the door. There were about ten tables in the middle of the room. Music was playing lightly in the background, I couldn't tell who it was, though. The same strawberry blonde man I had seen in Maddi's vision of the blood bank, walked at vampire speed, through the door at the middle of the bar and over to us.

He smiled at us and said, "Hey guys, you here to practice?"

"Yep, Alex feels he is inadequately prepared for Friday night." Darren replied smirking deviously.

"I do not." Alex snapped loudly. Darren darted over to the stage and Alex chased him over, they both disappeared behind a black door to the right of the large, wooden stage.

"I'll go help set up. You, want to come Luc?" Nick asked and she nodded, looking at Maddi, me, and the other man.

"You commin' Madds?", he asked.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll just stay here and wait." she denied his request nonchalantly.

"Kay", he answered, Lucy and Nick walked over to the door Darren and Alex had entered.

"So Maddi, who's your friend?", the reddish-blonde haired man asked, nodding towards me.

"Oh, sorry. This is Edward.", she answered gesturing towards me. "And Edward this is Daniel." she introduced the man.

"Its very nice to meet you." I said politely putting out my hand to shake his.

He looked at my hand as if he were deciding if he was going to accept it or not, then he smiled and said, "Likewise", and took my hand in a firm handshake. "Well, its almost seven and we open at eight, so I should get things ready. Oh, and plus, someone wants to see you Maddi."

And as if on cue I heard a small voice squealing, "Maddi! Maddi!". It belonged to a little girl, about three years old. She had a full head of wavy hair, it was an interesting shade of dark brown. Maddi leaned down and the little girl bounded over and jumped into her arms. Maddi balanced the child on her hip and smiled at her affectionately.

"Hey, Millybean. Did you have fun with Lily and Daniel last night?"

"Yes I did." she answered, she was quite articulate if I was correct about her age, and then she looked at me suspiciously. She leaned over to Maddi and whispered in her ear, "Who's dat?" she asked in her tiny little voice.

"This is Edward." Maddi introduced me, for what seemed like the fiftieth time today. Wow, I can't believe it had only been a few hours since I had met Maddi, it felt like forever.

"Oh, why's he hewe?"

"He's my brother and he's visiting." Maddi answered, honestly, not withholding any information.

This must have surprised the little girl because here bright blue eyes got wider, if that was possible, and she asked, "Weally?" She looked at me with a calculating look on her small little face. Then, as if deciding that since I was with Maddi I was okay, she smiled and waved a little hand at me, and said "Hi, I'm Milwe."

"Hello, Its nice to meet you Millie." I answered smiling my non scary smile, I hope. I guess it worked cause she smiled.

"Hey, Maddi?" asked a questioning voice interrupting our conversation. We all turned to see Darren standing in front of the black door.

"Yeah?"

"We need your help really quick."

"Kay", she answered walking over to a small table and setting Millie down on one of the two chairs. She looked over at me and smiled apologetically, "Do you mind keeping an eye on her for a sec?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks", I walked over to the table where Maddi had set Millie and sat down in the chair across from her. Millie looked up at me and then smiled.

"I can spewl my name wif my eyes cowsed. You wanna see?" she asked enthusiastically.

I chuckled a bit and answered, "Sure."

"Kay, watch." She covered both of her eyes with her tiny hands, "M-I-l-l-I-E" she spelled out her name. She uncovered her eyes and smiled proudly up at me. I applauded for her and her little smile stretched wider. Then she sprung an unexpected statement on me, "You'we diffent, wike Maddi."

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

I didn't have time to read her mind because she answered, "From my uder magical fweinds. Dewer eyes awe wed and youw eyes awe bwon and Maddi's eyes awe gween." she stated simply as if it was the most common fact. I guessed she meant the other vampires.

"You're right, I am different." I said not sure what else to say.

Then she sprang another question on me, "Awe you magical too?" she asked I wasn't sure what she meant by that. Then it hit me, this little girl was constantly around the secret world of vampires. Of course, she would come up with something to describe it.

"Yes I am." I hope I had come to the right conclusion. I seemed to have because she nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh. All my fweinds awe magical ecept, for Wucy, but its okay cause she is fun, too." I wondered how long this little girl had been with the large group of vampires. My train of thought was interrupted by the reentering of Maddi. She smiled as she flew over to us, Millie didn't seem surprised by the vampiric speed. Maddi scoped up Millie, sat down in her chair, and placed the small child on her lap.

"So, I see Millie showed you her world renowned name spelling skills." Maddi said playfully, looking down at the smiling girl.

"Yes, it was quite amazing."

"Millie! Aren't you gonna say hi to me?" Alex laughed. Darren, Nick, and him were on the big wooden stage. Nick and Darren were setting down a drum set and Alex was kneeling on the edge with his arms readily open for the little girl.

"Awex!" she squealed and ran over to him. He swooped her up in his arms and spun her around. She hugged his neck tightly, giggling. Darren ran over to them and smiled his devious smile, I was begging to see a trend here.

"Hey, don't I get a hug Millie pop?" he asked feigning hurt in his voice. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yep" she reached over towards Darren and he took her from Alex's arms.

"Hey, wait your turn. I believe _I_ was holding her", Alex said glaring at Darren.

"Well _now_ you're not. She likes me better anyways." Darren retorted, smirking.

"Hey, cut it out you too, we all know she likes _me_ best." Nick said running over and lifting Milly from Darren's arms.

"Hey no fair." Darren complained.

"Not so fun when the shoes on the other foot, is it." Alex sneered.

I watched the three men continue to bicker over who the, now giggling, little girl liked best. They truly acted like a family. I looked over at Maddi who had and an affectionate smile on her face.

"You wouldn't believe how often this happens." she laughed. "Its actually quite hilarious."

"How long has she been with you guys?" I asked.

"Since, a little after her second birthday. I was volunteering at the hospital because Daniel works there as a phlebotomist. She was screaming her head off," she smiled at the thought, "and I walked over to see what was wrong. She couldn't really talk yet, but she kept asking for her mom and dad. I asked the doctor, that was on call that night, what had happened. And he told me that both her parents had died in a pile up." Her smile fell into a frown, "I felt bad, I had been an orphan, so I could imagine what she felt like, and I wanted to help. I walked back over and asked if she wanted to come home and meet my family. Being trusting, innocent, and curious she agreed almost immediately. I brought her home and she's had us all wrapped around her little fingers since." she was smiling again when she finished.

"Doesn't she wonder where her parents are?"

"No, I think her mind couldn't handle the trauma of losing her parents, so she blocked it out. We're the only family she remembers having." Maddi answered her smile slipping into a frown, yet again.

I realized I didn't like it there, so I quickly added, "Well then she's a very lucky little girl." And Maddi looked at me and smiled my, well I guess, our crooked smile.

"We're all lucky we found each other. None of us have ever really had a family before. Daniel and Lily found Nick, then Alex showed up, Nick found me, then I brought Darren home like the lost puppy he is, then finally Millie. We are all running from something, so we all get each other." She said thoughtfully.

"Really, what are you running from?" I asked curiously watching different emotions play across her face.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this one is a little longer. I'm not the best at writing little 3 year old talk so srry if that part completely sucks. You could always tell me if it did through the review button. I would love to hear what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

"_We're all lucky we found each other. None of us have ever really had a family before. Daniel and Lily found Nick, then Alex showed up, Nick found me, then I brought Darren home like the lost puppy he is, then finally Millie. We are all running from something, so we all get each other." She said thoughtfully._

"_Really, what are you running from?" I asked curiously watching different emotions play across her face._

* * *

**Chapter 10-Secrets**

**Maddi's POV**

I looked up nervously into the eyes of the vampire in front of me. His copper hair slightly disheveled and his peculiar golden colored eyes watching me expectantly. He could read minds so naturally, as soon as I had figured that out, I tried my best to keep him out of my subconscious. Just like I was doing now. I was good at keeping a thick mental barrier up, something I had learned around _someone _with a similar power.

I was mentally kicking myself. How could I have slipped up so badly? Why had I said that? I knew why, because it was so easy to be honest with him. I had let my guard down around him, even though only for a moment. Why did I do that? I never let my guard down, _ever_. It was a learned skill, a survival instinct picked up and used even in my human life. Sure, I wasn't as guarded around my family, but the wall was still there blocking them from the secrets I kept hidden so well. Not with Edward though, I had only known him for about five and a half hours but, something inside told me he was safe. Something told me that he was the one person who would understand and try to help. Something told me that we _were_ twins and that's why I felt this way. I really wish that _something_ would shut up.

I couldn't tell him anything. I couldn't let him break the wall. And I _couldn't_ under any circumstances let him in. I couldn't let any one in, completely. I didn't want him to know who I was or what I had done. Who I had hurt. The monster I was. I couldn't because if this vampire truly was who he says he is, he would run away in disgust from me if he knew. And that _something_ inside me told me that I didn't want that.

"Why are you blocking me?" he asked dragging me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. I could definitely see the resemblance between us. I still didn't believe the twin theory, though.

"I'm trying to think about how to answer your question." I answered, way to honestly, again. What was with me today?

"Interesting. How about starting from the beginning. How were you changed?" He asked. Curiosity layered his voice, like he was completely interested in my answer.

"Its not a very happy story." I began, more of a warning than a statement.

He nodded. "Not many stories about how people were changed are completely euphoric.", he said, humor and sarcasm coating his tone. I smiled, if only he knew.

"I'm not going to tell you." I watched his pale lips slip into a questioning frown. I smiled and added, "Well, not out loud any way." His face went back to the calm smile and curious eyes combination.

_I was walking back to the orphanage. I was a few months away from being free of that hell hole. I decided to cut down an ally so I could get home faster. It was a dark ally that screamed 'stay away from me!' but I knew how to take care of myself so I kept walking. I didn't hear or see anything but, before I knew what was going on I was on the ground. I didn't even have time to scream. There was someone pinning me too the ground but I couldn't see who it was because there wasn't enough light in the ally. I tried my best to fight the person off but, it wasn't enough. I was picked up from the ground and then we were flying. I was terrified but still exhilarated, all at the same time. Before I knew it trees were passing by in a green haze. We stopped and he carried me into a small cabin. He set me down on a small worn out couch, after he had closed and locked the door. When he turned on the three lanterns hang from the wooden ceiling I got my first glimpse of him. He was dressed in all black and had long black hair. This contrasted with his ghost white face. Then I looked at his eyes and they were a terrifying deep red color. The scream that would have been useful about 5 minutes before, came to the surface. He ran, flew over to where I sat, frozen and screaming on the couch. _

_He placed an ice cold hand over my mouth, cutting off my scream. He smiled a sickly sweet smile at me and in a voice that matched his smile he said, "Stop screaming Madeline no one can hear you." Then he slowly removed his pale hand and waited to see how and if I would respond._

_When I finally found my voice it came out in a cold, hard threat, "Let me go." _

_He turned to me and arched one of his eyebrows. "_You're_ threatening _me_? Little girl you have no idea who you are dealing with." His voice was still slick and sickly sweet like honey but, his eyes were showing me some different emotions. Malice and dead set dettermination._

_He moved me before I could fight him off. He laid me down on the lumpy couch that smelt of dust and rot. I kicked and tried to dig my nails into his icy skin but it was no use, it was as like he was made of stone. Then he did something I never expected him to do, he leant down and at first I thought he was going to kiss my neck. Instead, I felt a stab of pain start at the base of my neck, then run through my entire body and then everything went black. Until I felt the white hot burning spread through me, it felt as though I was burning from the inside out. I heard a familiar scream but, it sounded far away like I was listening from underwater._

I looked up at Edward who was leaning slightly over the table looking up at me with a shell shocked look on his face. He had hung on every one of my unspoken words.

I laughed humorlessly, "I told you." I wondered when he would mention something about my attacker. To my surprise he didn't.

"Wow, that's umm… ." he stumbled over his words. "So what happened when you woke up?" he asked in a curious whisper.

I hesitated, I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him that part yet. Thankfully someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your little weird fest, but we kinda need to practice." Alex said with a mock annoyed face. As always he was completely oblivious to the tense and serious atmosphere that surrounded my supposed twin and I.

I looked over at Edward who looked slightly irritated that my story had been interrupted, beneath that irritation he looked thoughtful and slightly angry. Hmm, I wonder why he looked angry. It wouldn't be long until he said something about my attacker. I had tried my best to block out his face and just describe it, but Edward was smart and he would eventually figure it out.

"Come _on_ Maddi." Alex said when I didn't move.

I looked back over at Edward who's thoughtful look was turning into one of realization and I decided that it was time to move. "I'm coming." I mumbled. I got up and took on last glance in Edward's direction and he was frozen in what looked like thoughtful fear and the anger was slightly more prominent. His face also showed another emotion and it reminded me of the expression Alex, Nick, or Darren wore any time a guy even looked in my direction. It amazed me that no one else seemed to notice.

I hopped up onto the wooden stage, soundlessly and walked over to my place in the middle of the stage. Darren threw me my vintage black guitar and I caught it with ease. I slung the strap over my shoulder and it fit comfortably, just like it always did. I tried not to look at him but I felt his eyes burning holes into my forehead.

Millie had flounced off of the stage and took my seat next to Edward. If I didn't have the ability to read his mind, I would have flew over to her and gotten her away from Edward. His thoughts were in a haze, which consisted of confusion, shock, and anger. This could only mean one thing, he knew who changed me.

"_Hello_? Earth to Maddi, come in Maddi." Nick was staring at me. "Are you okay kid? You seem like your in a daze."

"Umm.. sorry I was just thinking." I answered with my lame half-truth.

"Thinking, huh? You looked like someone was sucking your brain out." said an all to familiar obnoxious voice coming from behind me.

I whirled around to glare at the boy behind the drum set. "You would know, since that's how you lost your brain- Oh! Wait." I said feigning innocent realization, "I forgot you were born without one." I heard Darren laugh beside me and Alex stuck out his tongue at both of us. I rolled me eyes, "Nice comeback."

I turned back around to glance at Edward. His face was no longer twisted with anger and shock it was a serene mask of eerie calm. Which scared me more than the other expression had. He was staring off into space and he was blocking his thoughts from me. He was pretty good at it for someone who never had to block their thoughts from anyone. Millie was looking at him with a confused expression. She was young, but she was far from dumb. Of course, I couldn't say the same for Nick, Darren, and Alex. They were still completely oblivious to Edward's sudden change in mood.

"Are we gonna practice or not?" Alex asked changing the subject.

We all got into our usual places and began to play. I waited for my cue to start strumming my guitar. I played numbly until I started to sing. I put all the emotion of the day into the song I had sung so many times before. It sounded completely different then it ever had which was what usually happened when I sang a song. I could sing the same song over and over for the rest of my life and it would always sound different because my moods were always changing and that effected my music.

Edward was know staring at me with an amused expression and I was relieved that he was going back to his usually happy disposition. Millie was staring up at me with the proud, calm, and happy expression she always wore when she heard me sing. It was probably because I sang to her every night to help her fall asleep.

Edward was smiling my, our, crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I felt his feelings as if they were my own and I wanted to make him smile, really smile.

When the song ended and I flew to the door that lead to the tiny room where we kept our instruments. I put my black guitar in its case and ran with unearthly speed towards the table where Millie and Edward sat. I lifted Millie up into my arms and sat down. Alex, Nick, and Darren all looked at me with obvious confusion and slight amusement.

"I guess that's it for practice today guys. Our lead singer has just bailed on us." Darren said looking at me. I smiled back innocently.

"Yeah I guess so." Nick said looking at me, slight worry in his eyes. My smile turned into a reassuring one as I looked at him.

"Come on lets put away this stuff so Daniel can open." After they all looked suspiciously at me on last time and then proceeded to bring the instruments into the little storage room.

I glanced over at Edward for the first time since I had sat down. He was still wearing the calm mask but I could see through it. He was still angry and protective and confused.

_You're going to explain._ It was a statement not a question.

_Yes, but not now and not here. _He nodded.

I looked down at the little girl in my arms. She was looking between Edward and me suspiciously, she knew she was being left out of something. Just then, doing what she does best, Lucy came bounding out from the door behind the bar. She skipped right over to us and sat down in a chair at the table. Edward, Millie, and I looked at her expectantly.

"So, are you two ready to have some fun?" she asked excitedly, referring to the many vampires that would be arriving shortly to dance and socialize.

_No_. Edward and I thought simultaneously, but for different reasons. He was anxious and eager to get an explanation from me, to which I was not looking forward to giving him. I, well, I was just not in the mood.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Anger

**To say that Maddi's transformation story had shocked me would have been the understatement of the century. The identity of the vampire who had changed her, however, had completely blown me away; not to mention fill me with rage. **_**Aro**_**, I sneered the name in my mind. He had changed Maddi, my sister, whenever I thought about it I felt a wave of angry protectiveness spread through me. I had never felt this way before, it wasn't a possessive felling like I owned her, it was more of how I would feel if someone tried to attack me. It was like self-preservation. I laughed humorlessly at the thought of anyone trying to control Maddi, let alone think they owned her.**

**Maddi looked up at me with a questioning look when I laughed, she must not have been reading my mind. She was currently sitting in the chair next to me listening enthusiastically to Millie tell her about how she had played poker with Daniel and Lily last night. Alex and Darren were fighting over the music behind the bar, both insisting that their favorite station should be playing. Lucy and the dark haired vampire I now new as Lily were sitting on the bar watching them fight with matching amused looks on there faces. Daniel and Nick were animatedly discussing a hockey game. **

**Then I heard the onslaught of oncoming unfamiliar minds coming towards the building. **

_**Here we go,**_** Maddi thought unenthusiastically without looking up from Millie.**

_**What you don't want to "party"? **_**I asked with an amused smile. Maddi looked up at me and rolled her eyes then looked back down. **

_**Me either I much rather her the end of your story actually. **_**I smirked and waited for her reaction. I did really want to hear what happened after Maddi woke up but I knew I was going to have to fight her tooth and nail to get her to tell me.**

_**Actually, you know what? I think this could be fun and you haven't met everyone yet. **_**She was trying to get of it just like I thought she would.**

_**You're going to have to tell me eventually you know.**_

_**Oh and why is that? **_**She retorted.**

_**Because you said you would and I'm not going to drop it until you do. You know I can be pretty annoyingly persistent when I want to be.**_

_**You mean kind of how you're being right now? **_**She looked up at me with a smug smile. This time I rolled my eyes.**

"**What awe you guys talkin' to each ofher about?" My eyes flicked to the source of the question. Sure enough, the little girl in Maddi's lap was looking up at me with her big blue eyes and they were full of knowledge and curiosity.**

"**How did yo-" **

"**We were talking about how Edward can be annoyingly persistent." Maddi answered before I could get my question out.**

"**What does annoyingwy pewsistent mean?"**

"**It means he won't leave me alone when he wants to know something." Maddi answered. I could tell from where her mind was headed that Millie was about to ask what I wanted to know but before she could ask two male vampires walked into the bar.**

**One had the blondest hair I had ever seen it was almost white but you could still see a slightly golden tint in it. His eyes were a deep violet color which told me he was wearing blue contacts over red pupils. He was about Jasper's height and had a brawny build. The other vampire had dark black almost blue hair. It was slightly striking next to the pale blonde shade of his companion's hair. His skin was pale like any other vampire's but it looked slightly paler than normal in comparison to his hair. He was tall and lanky. The blonde's eyes immediately focused on where me and Maddi were sitting. I didn't like the way his thoughts became all possessive when he thought about her, but I didn't know if it was here mate so I held my tongue. I doubted he was her mate, though He walked over to our table a little faster than a human would have been able to.**

_**Ugh. Great **_**him. The way Maddi sneered the word confirmed my thoughts that the fair-haired vampire was not her mate. Which only made it more annoying that he thought she belonged to him. When he got to where we were sitting his thoughts became directed at me. **_**Who's he? She better not be dating this idiot. Cause if she is, I hope he doesn't like his face the way it is. **_**He thoughts were extremely irritating and by looking at the way Maddi was glaring at him, she was thinking the same thing.**

"**Hey Madds." He said obviously oblivious to the cold stare she was giving him or he was just ignoring it.**

"**Hi Gabe." She greeted then she flashed him an insincere smile. Gabe's dark haired friend was now crossing the room towards us. His thoughts towards Maddi were a lot more friendly I liked him a lot more than Gabe. Everyone else in the bar seemed to hold the same opinion as me about the two vampires, except Lucy who was staring dreamy eyed at Gabe. Poor blind little human.**

"**Who's your friend?" Gabe asked as his eyes flicked over to mine for a second and then settled back on Maddi. **

**She opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off, "My name's Edward. Nice to meet you." My tone severely contradicted my words and Gabe seemed happy to return my hostility. **

"**Nice to meet you too, **_**Edward**_**." He sneered my name and glared at me coldly trying to intimidate me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and before I could say anything else the dark haired vampire raised his hand towards me in the form of a handshake. **

"**Hi Edward its nice to meet you. I'm Kyle, you'll have to forgive my friend Gabe he forgot to take his Midol this morning." he said while shaking my hand and then turned to glare at Gabe who glared right back. Yep, I definitely liked Kyle more.**

"**Traitor" he mumbled. Maddi giggled and smiled down at Millie who had been watching the whole exchange with curious eyes.**

"**Hey, Mills why don't you go help Darren and Alex with the music?" Maddi offered and Millie took one last questioning glance at all of us before bounding off towards the two bickering vampires.**

"**So, we haven't seen you around before. Did you just get into town?" Kyle asked clearly trying to break the glaring contest that was going on between Gabe, Maddi, and me. **

**Maddi stopped glaring at the side of Gabe's face to answer. "Yeah he just flew in yesterday."**

_**How did you know that? **_**I asked without breaking my scowl.**

_**I saw it in your head. Duh.**_

"**Really then why are you here?" Gabe asked arching an eyebrow at me. **_**And more importantly, when are you leaving? **_**He added in his mind.**

"**Well, I came here to find Maddi and as for your second question I haven't decided when I'm going to leave yet. I've only been here for two days after all." I answered smiling smugly and waiting for his reaction. Maddi was laughing in her head but her face showed no emotion. Kyle was confused and Gabe's mind was in a baffled frenzy as he tried to figure out how I knew his thoughts.**

"**How did you-" Gabe started to ask, but Kyle cut him off.**

"**Edward **_**Cullen**_**." He emphasized my last name and it was more of a statement than a question.**

"**Yes" I nodded. Maddi wasn't kidding about the whole famous thing.**

_**Nope. **_**She thought.**

"**Wow, man I heard about your coven from one of my nomad friends that was there that day." He said and his thoughts matched his tone. He was impressed, however, Gabe was less than amused. He wasn't confused about my mind reading anymore, though.**

_**Great. A celebrity vampire. What am I gonna do know? I know I'll get Maddi to leave with me. Wait! Damn, I forgot he can read minds. Which means she might be able to read my mind. Well its now or never.**_

"**Hey Madds?"**

"**Yes, Gabriel." She asked already knowing what he was going to ask. She was just bidding her time and thinking of an excuse to turn him down. Well, I could definitely help with that.**

"**There's this new indie band playing at this bar tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." He asked completely confident that she would say yes. **

**Before she could answer I cut in, "Actually, Maddi and I were just leaving. I just got here and we were going to catch up." He turned to glare at me. **_**Not if I can help it.**_** He thought angrily. **

_**What are you doing? **_**Maddi asked.**

_**Saving you. **_**I answered and she rolled her eyes.**

_**Where are we going then?**_

_**Back to the hotel so I can call Bella and Alice, who I'm surprised haven't called me yet. Then you're going to finish that story. **_**I said as I turned to her and smiled smugly.**

_**I'd rather go to that bar with Gabe. **_**She said**__**smiling back angelically.**

_**I'm hurt. **_**I answered feigning dejection.**

_**Why are they looking at each other like that. **_**Gabe thought furiously.**

**Maddi had had enough of his possessive thoughts. "Yeah we were going to get to know each other better. I mean its not everyday you find your long lost twin." She said smiling proudly at me. I arched my eyebrow questioning but couldn't help but return her grin.**

_**What. **_**Both of them thought simultaneously.**

"**Yep. Its really quite odd don't you guys think?" Asked the familiar voice of Darren who had appeared behind Gabe and Kyle some time during the exchange. "Why don't you guys go say hi to everyone else?" He offered not so subtly trying to break up our conversation. Kyle walked off, with one last confused smile at both Maddi and me, towards the bar to greet Lucy, Lily, and Millie. Gabe lingered a little longer and then finally gave up and gave me one last death glare before he followed behind Kyle. I'm not sure why he still didn't like me being with Maddi, I mean she's my sister after all its not like were together.**

"**You guys are leaving?" Darren asked slightly confused.**

"**Yeah we have some things we need to talk about." I answered.**

"**And it was the only excuse Edward could come up with to get me out of going to that bar with Gabe." Maddi added, knowing full well that Gabe could still hear her. Darren rolled his eyes and smirked.**

"**Alright. See you later then." He said then added in a more serious tone, "I will see you guys later right?" His gaze turned to me. **

"**Yes you will were just going back to the hotel I'm staying at to talk and then we will be back." I answered truthfully ending the suspicious edge to his thoughts. I found it humorous that he thought I would think about or even be able to kidnap Maddi. She snorted softly in response to my thoughts.**

"**Okay" He shrugged and then turned back to go over to talk to Alex again.**

"**Ready?" I asked turning to her.**

_**To go or to finish my story? **_

_**Both of course. **_**I thought back smiling smugly knowing she had no choice now but to tell me. She narrowed her eyes at me and growled softly. I rolled my eyes at her but the growl, though playful, was a little frightening. I had no idea why, I knew I had no reason to fear Maddi.**

_**Awww. Is the big bad defeater of the Volturi afraid of little old me? **_**She asked sticking out her bottom lip and then smirking mischievously.**

**I rolled my eyes dramatically. **_**Hardly.**_

"**Come on lets go." She said and then turned to wave goodbye at the Nick, Darren, Alex, Daniel, Lucy, Millie, Lily, Kyle, and grudgingly at Gabe. They all waved us goodbye.**

**We both headed for the door and once outside were greeted by the now dark street outside. Even though the sky was still overcast I could still see that the sun had set. Maddi grabbed my arm and lead me to a busier street where she waved down a cab in less than ten seconds. We both got in the cab and I told the driver where to take us, then sat back against the leather interior of the car. Neither Maddi or I talked at all during to cab ride, well out loud at least. We were both thinking about the long conversation we were about to have but with very different opinions about it. I was, by nature, extremely curious about how it ended and I was anxious to get to know my newfound sister better. Maddi, on the other hand, was not at all excited about telling me; which only made me more curious. She was also worrying about my reaction to the story which confused me to no end.**

_**Trust me you'll know soon. **_**She said cryptically, no I knew why that bothered Bella so much. Maddi cracked a smile with out looking away from the window.**

**A/N: Okay so there it is. I'm not very happy with this chapter but it's just a filler. The next chapter is going to be more interesting (Well at least I think so) because it will have the rest of Maddi's story and phone conversations with several of the regular characters in the book. So I hope you guys liked it. And I would be forever grateful if you reviewed. I'm laying it on a little thick but I'm not exaggerating :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Opening Up**

The cab pulled up outside the Milford Plaza hotel. Maddi made a move to pay the driver but I beat her to it. She turned to glare at me and I only smiled back innocently.

_I have money you know. _She thought, annoyed.

_Oh, I know. _I answeredearning me an eye roll. We got out of the cab and she followed me throw the front doors into the spacious lobby of the hotel. We both made our way to the five elevators with out stopping. Maddi pushed the button to call one of the elevators down to us and when it opened we both stepped in silently. I leaned over to push the button but it was already lit up. I looked curiously over at Maddi who was staring straight ahead with a smirk on her face.

_Beat you to it. Ha. _Her thoughts were smug but only playfully.

_Is someone still bitter about me paying the cab fare?_

"No.", she huffed defiantly, aloud this time.

"Uh-hu, sure." I turned to look at her and feigned doubtfulness. She turned and stuck out her pale tongue at me and I rolled my eyes in response.

_Very mature. _I added sarcastically in my mind.

"Thank you" ,she smiled, "_I _thought so." I was about to retort but the doors to the elevator slide open and we both got off. I didn't need to lead Maddi to the right room she already knew where she was going and was leading me. I got to the door and swiped my card key through the sensor on the handle. In response the tumblers inside the lock clicked and I pushed the door open. I looked over at Maddi and she was waiting for me to go inside but I held the door open wider and swept my arm gracefully towards the open threshold. Maddi looked at me, smirked and rolled her eyes but proceeded to walk through the open door. I followed in after her and closed the door behind me, she looked around the large suite and her eyes fell on the queen-sized bed pushed up against the wall farthest from us. She lopped over to it at inhuman speed and flopped down on to its shiny duvet. Her eyes fell closed and her breathing became slow and even. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought she had fallen asleep, but since I did know better I moved from my spot by the door and walked over to the bed. I sat down on the edge because even though Maddi was extremely lanky and didn't take up much room, she had situated herself in the middle of the bed. Then proceeded to stretch her long limbs out across it as if she was trying to take up all the space she could.

After a minute of silence I arched one of my eyebrows, "You know pretending to be asleep isn't going to get you out of finishing that story." Her eyes flew open and she shot me a death glare, I simply smiled crookedly back at her. Maddi's lips stretched into a grin also and I knew she was smiling the same grin as me but her eyes had a slightly mischievous edge to them.

"I wasn't trying to and plus you have to call Alice and Bella remember?" She smiled triumphantly. I wanted to disagree but I knew Alice would be angry if I didn't call her soon and I wanted to talk to Bella.

I sighed in defeat, slipped my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. Maddi sat up and slide her legs into an Indian style position and turned to look at me as I dialed the familiar number.

Alice picked up in the middle of the first ring and was already yelling at me. "-and I can't believe you didn't call me as soon as you first saw her. I mean how could you Edward? You knew how excited I was and I didn't want to call because I didn't want to interrupt anything. Never the less, _you_ should have called _me_!" I waited patiently for her to finish her rant. My eyes flicked up to Maddi who was shaking with silent laughter.

_I like Alice already. _She thought with a smirk and I simply rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the phone.

"Sorry Alice, but there was a lot going on. And I'm calling you know aren't I?"

"Yes you are and even though you made me wait more than _five_ hours after my vision to call me, you are forgiven." She answered slipping back into her excessively happy demeanor once more. "So? Did you find her? Is she there with you know? Can I talk to her? When are you bring her home so the rest of us can meet her?" Alice started rapid firing questions at me.

_Bring me home? _Maddi questioned but I didn't answer. I decided to answer Alice's questions first.

"Alice _slow_ down. Yes I found her and yes she is here with me now. I don't know if she wants to talk to you or not and I haven't discussed that last part with her yet." I chanced a glance at Maddi as I said the last part. She was staring thoughtfully and intently down at her hands as if they had suddenly become very important. There was a thick mental barrier up in her mind so I had absolutely no idea what she was thinking; which was extremely irritating.

"Wait you mean you haven't discussed it yet or you haven't even brought it up?" she asked.

"I hadn't brought it up yet but thanks to you now I have some serious explaining to do."

"Edward!" she scolded me even though she was the one who had let the truth slip.

"Save it Alice. Can I talk to Bella?" I suddenly became overwhelmed with the need to her my beautiful wife's voice. I heard a quiet snort from where Maddi was sitting I looked up just in time to see her roll her eyes at my thoughts.

"Well, considering she has been trying to tackle me to get the phone the entire time we've been having this conversation, I suppose I should let you two talk to each other." Alice replied in a thoughtful tone.

"_Alice._" I warned, "Give Bella the phone."

"Fine." She said sounding exasperated.

About three seconds later I heard the most beautiful sound come from the other end of the phone. "I've missed you so much, it hurts." She said without a greeting.

" I know exactly what you mean." I said. Maddi gagged playfully and then got up off the bed and walked over to the small sitting area in font of the TV. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out a blue iPod. I heard music coming out of the ear buds in her ears and she continued to block me. She leaned back into the chair and her eyes slide closed. I was about to ask, but then the intention of her actions hit me she was trying to give me some privacy the only way she could. I smiled thankfully at her even though I knew she couldn't see me and turned my attention back to the phone.

* * *

**Maddi's POV**

"_Alice." _He warned. "Give Bella the phone."

"Fine." The small soprano voice replied from the other side of the phone, sounding exasperated.

A moment later a different voice spoke through the receiver, "I've missed you so much, it hurts." She confessed to him without a greeting.

"I know exactly what you mean." He replied and there was so much love and conviction in his eyes and tone, that I felt like an intruder just by existing in their personal moment of pure love and affection. Not to mention this little display of adoration was waking up painful memories that I had learned so well to repress. I gagged playfully to hide the fact that there was pain ripping through my dead heart. I got off the bed to give them their privacy and to get away from the painful reminder that I could never have what they had. I had completely blocked my mind off from Edward's so I could think without having to worry about letting something slip I didn't want him to know, well not yet anyway. I sat myself in one of the chairs and pulled out my iPod. Picked a song and the haunting voice of Evanescence's lead singer, Amy Lee, filled my ears. I turned it up as loud as it would go so it almost blocked out all of the sounds around me, _almost. _Everything but Edward's mind, it was odd, usually I was able to shut off a power I gained from someone else, but with his power I couldn't shove it to the back of my mind. So I was stuck hearing the love running through his mind as he talked to Bella.

My mind drifted to the exact thing I was trying to avoid thinking about, but when did I _ever_ get what _I _wanted. The painful memory ripped through my chest leaving it open and gapping I held the emotion inside though, keeping up my calm and relaxed façade.

_I looked into his endlessly deep sky blue eyes and he stared back into mine. His unkempt dark black hair falling into his eyes slightly. I reached up to brush the stray strand out of the way so I could see his kind face better. He leaned into my hand which sent a volt of electricity through all the nerve endings in my body and my heart fluttered rapidly in my chest. His perfect lips stretched into a content smile._

"_I love you." He stated and my lips slipped into a big goofy grin I'm sure of it. _

"_Promise?" I asked wanting more conformation even though I knew it was the truth._

"_Promise." He replied with endless amounts of conviction and sincerity burning through that one simple word._

My chest was a large gapping hole I'm sure of it. I wanted to scream at the top of my longs the pain of that one little memory hurt so much. I hadn't realized that Edward had finished his phone call with Bella and was know sitting in the chair next to me trying to get me to open my eyes.

"Maddi?" He questioned concern lacing his voice.

"Huh?" I answered without opening my eyes waiting for the searing agony in my heart to stop and praying that he didn't see through my mask of fake calm.

"Are you okay? You look like someone is ripping you apart." He questioned obviously worried but his never ending curiosity also shined though the question.

I opened my eyes to stare into his honey colored ones, he had seen right through my façade just as I knew he would. "No I'm fine." I answered I was a really good liar, it was a learned skill, one that I had need earlier in my immortal existence.

"Okay." he said doubtfully.

I decided to change the subject to something less dangerous. The only thing I could think of wasn't _as_ dangerous, but not by much. "So did you want to hear the end of that story or not?" He nodded vigorously, extreme interest clouding over the concern and doubtfulness in his eyes but not completely replacing it.

"Well it's a really long story so why don't you just ask any questions you have and I will answer them as truthfully as possible." I offered not really wanting to relive _all_ the awful events. He seemed to sense this and agreed.

"Okay. What happened after you woke up?" "I assume you know who changed me right?" I asked though I was pretty positive he had figured it out. He simply nodded once looking to angry to be able to do anything else. I leant back into the chair and my eyelids closed slowly. I let my mind wander back to the night I had woken up exactly three days after Aro had changed my life forever.

_The burning had stopped with my heartbeat. After what seemed like an eternity, but had really only been three days my eyes opened. How was I still alive? Shouldn't I have died with my heartbeat? Everything was so clear and defined and I could hear a stream nearby, in fact I could hear everything. I felt eyes one me and looked up to see who was staring. It was the creepy man who had dragged me into this small cabin and the one who had bitten me and made me burn for three days. A low evil growl broke the silence in the cabin, I realized with a jolt that the sound was coming deep within my chest and I quickly broke it off. A small amused smile pulled at the sides of his thin mouth._

"_Glad to see you finally awake Madeline." He said sincerely. _

"_What did you do to me?" I asked sharply, I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries._

"_I have given you a great gift, my child." I didn't like the way he was looking at me as if I should be at his feet showing my gratitude. _

"_And what would that be exactly?" I asked keeping up my cold front. He didn't answer but simply stood up from where he was sitting in an ancient, decrepit rocking chair and walked over to a small table. He picked up what looked like an old dusty piece of metal. He slowly walked over to me and handed me the object. One of my hands shot out at it at an alarmingly fast pace that startled me and I almost dropped the piece of rusty thing. I turned over the round piece of metal in my hands and realized it was a mirror. I held it up and gasped._

_The reflection looked like me, sort of. The angles of my face had become sharper giving me a square heart shaped face. My already high cheek bones were more pronounced giving my face a more sophisticated look. I had never really been tan but I had had some color, not any more though. My long perpetually disheveled, copper hair framed my pale face. The most striking difference, though, was what had become of my eyes. The once odd emerald color was now a terrifying shade of red. I refused to think of the beautiful person with the frightening eyes staring back through the mirror was actually me._

"_What did you do to me?" I asked my voice shaking and barely above a whisper._

"_I have made you immortal. Madeline you are a vampire." He said slowly emphasizing each syllable. I _wanted _to laugh and call him crazy. I _wanted_ to think of him as a liar but I knew that something had changed. I wasn't an idiot all the signs were there; no heartbeat, the pale skin, the demonic red eyes, the intense burning I know felt in my throat. I was a vampire and for some odd reason I felt a deep sense of relief spread through me._

"_Okay." I said acceptingly and calmly which seemed to shock him. "What do I do know?"_

"_Well, you are going to have to feed." He said thoughtfully. My eyes widened, not because I felt averse to drinking some unsuspecting human's blood but because the idea appealed to me. Surely that was wrong wasn't it? I shouldn't want to kill an innocent creature, right? _

_The man must have seen the inner battle I was having with myself shine through my eyes because he walked over to me and sat down next to me on the couch grabbing my hand in both of his. "Do not feel remorse for what you are Madeline. We must feed on humans to exist and you shouldn't feel ashamed of that fact." He said in a soft strangely comforting voice. I nodded and he smiled at me, standing up and pulling me up with him by the hand he was still holding. He pulled the door open and I could see that it was almost sunset outside, twilight. A million different smells hit me at once as we stepped out into the woods surrounding the cabin. I could smell the different creatures running around in the forest, the smell of the foliage all around us, and I could smell a faint deliciously appealing scent coming from the direction of the nearest civilization, Chicago. _

"_We must wait until the sun is completely down until we can hunt." He said as he turned to me, I nodded obediently even though my throat was on fire and I wanted to take off towards the mouthwatering smell. _

"_May I ask why?" My politeness returning now that I was a little less disoriented about finding out I was a member of the undead._

"_Yes, follow me and I will show you." He took off at lightning speed and my legs started to move almost of there own accord after him. I was moving so fast, just as I had been when he had carried me to the cabin but this time _I_ was in control, and I loved it._

_I was faster than him and caught up quickly, I knew I could have passed him but decided to keep pace with him instead. He stopped suddenly and so did I, we were standing in the middle of the dense forest he walked ahead of me though a tightly knit grouping of trees and I followed soon after. When I broke through the vegetation I saw a small break in the trees in front of me, the man was waiting there and he smiled, encouraging me to move forward into the sunlight. At first I was hesitant, wasn't the sun supposed to burn vampires? But my curiosity got the better of me and I moved slowly to the small patch of reddish sunlight and stuck out my left hand. I gasped in shock when my skin meet the light. It was as if my hand was made up of a million tiny diamonds and I turned it over and watched in wonder as it glimmered. I turned around to see the man staring at me with a smile on his face and an odd emotion filling his eyes, it almost looked like fatherly pride. I was sure I was imagining it though, I mean I had never even had a father so what did I know?_

"_Welcome to your knew life Madeline."_

"_You can call Maddi if you'd like." I offered and then added, "Umm, but what should I call you?" I asked I just now realizing I had no idea what this man's name was._

"_My name is Aro." He said kindly smiling and to my surprise I was smiling back. I suddenly felt that strange sense of relief wash over me again, only this time I knew what it meant. I was relieved because I knew Aro was my one way ticket out of the grief and despair I had been living through, for the last month and a half. He was going to help me get away from the tragedy that had taken my only reason for existing away. And even though I knew I would never get over what happened, maybe I would learn to push down the overwhelming sense of dread that came with knowing that I was never going to see-_

_I quickly cut off that thought because even though it was no longer beating, my heart still tore itself apart whenever I thought about what happened. I decided I need a distraction and this new life was exactly what I was looking for. "Okay, Aro." I said trying out his name for the first time. "Let's hunt." _

_And so began my new life as an immortal._

I opened my eyes looking over at Edward who was looking at me with a confused and sorrowful expression. It was then that I realized I had slipped up and revealed yet another one of my deep secrets to him hopefully he wouldn't mention anything about the tragedy.

But of course he did, "What happened Maddi?" he asked his voice filled with the same emotions that were swimming around in his eyes. I wanted to tell him. I really did but I just couldn't it hurt to much to think about and I couldn't relive it, not again. He looked intently into my eyes trying to read the thoughts I was hiding from him. He got up from where he was sitting in the chair next to me and took my hand in his. He pulled me up out of the chair and into his arms. I tensed for a moment but then relaxed into his embrace. It was an odd felling hugging Edward. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was very comforting. It was odd because it felt as though I were hugging myself. He smelt exactly like me only his scent was more masculine than mine, it was still a perfect match. I felt as though I were hugging myself, we were so similar in everyway, yet so different. All my doubts about what he had told me disappeared and I knew Edward was my brother, my twin.

_You took the words right out of my mind. _He thought obviously having the same epiphany as me.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there is half of Maddi's story and a twin bonding moment between her and Edward. Hope you liked it. This chapter turned out pretty good (well at least I think so). So tell me what _you_ thought and leave a review.

Oh! I almost forgot as a side note I would like to thank all the wonderful people who did review. I've been meaning to do this since the first time someone reviewed but I kept flaking it. So I would like to thank **Nessi96, HSMxGilmoreGirlsxDisneyxLover, twilight1801, and LollyDudetteHaha. **Thanks for reviewing you guys rock and thank you to all the people who favorited this story you guys rock too.

Well, go on the green button is waiting for you. J


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews you guys rock!**

* * *

_Previously_

_All my doubts about what he had told me disappeared and I knew Edward was my brother, my twin_

You took the words right out of my mind._ He thought obviously having the same epiphany as me._

* * *

**Chapter 13-**

**Maddi's POV**

"Get off me" I said playfully pushing him back down into the chair he had been sitting in. He looked up at me and smiled crookedly but it didn't reach his eyes. I knew he was still concerned and curious about what had happened to me but he wasn't going to push it, for which I was extremely grateful.

"You know it's really odd." He mused mostly to himself.

I waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't I asked, "What's odd?"

"To see Aro portrayed as such a hero in your story and to see how you listened to him so easily. I thought you would have put up a fight or at least been a little rude but you completely followed him without question."

I almost laughed, _almost._ He didn't now how right he was. Instead I just shrugged, "Well what else was I going to do? It's not like I could have just run off by myself. I had no idea how to be a vampire."

"True and its not like you could have known about the Volturi." He said and then asked, "So what happened after you saw your skin in the sunlight?"

"The sun set and we went hunting. Then Aro explained that we needed to leave Chicago and that he was taking me to Italy. I was a bit hesitant at first but agreed to come; I mean where else did I have to go?" I turned and sat back down in the chair next to Edward's. "Everything happened really fast after that. We ran down to the docks the next night and boarded the first boat we could find headed to England. We arrived in Europe and ran all the way to Italy without stopping." I answered giving him a short, watered down summary of what had really happened and by the look on his face I could tell he didn't appreciate my editing. I simply smiled back innocently. "It really wasn't all that interesting." I added as an afterthought.

_Liar._ He accused in his mind. "Maddi I know your leaving out an important part of your story." I shock my head vigorously trying to get him to drop it like he had before, but he wasn't going to give up that easily this time. "I can't read your mind when you block me, but for some reason I can still feel what emotions are running through your head. Something you're thinking about is causing you a great deal of pain. The pain is so strong that just being next to you makes my heart clench." I grimaced even though I knew he didn't feel a fraction of what I did; I didn't want him to have to suffer with me. "That's true I don't feel it as strongly as you do but that's what scares me the most, if I'm only feeling a small part of your sorrow, I can't even imagine what you're going through." His eyebrows scrunched together as if he was remembering something. "Actually, I have seen pain on a similar scale before. When I thought…."He trailed off as a painful memory shot through my head.

*Flash Back*

Edward was standing in a small cabin like hotel room. The view outside the window told me he was in Rio. He was holding a black cell phone in his hand; well at least it used to be a cell phone now it was just a clump of black plastic in the shape of the inside of his palm. It was odd because I wasn't watching the memory; I was seeing it through Edward's eyes. Strong emotions were running through the memory, the most prominent were desolation and extreme pain. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror in the tiny bathroom; the same emotions were showing through his eyes. There were two words being repeated in his head over and over.

_She's gone._

*End of Flash Back*

I gasped bring Edward back to the present and releasing me from the memory. I could only take one person's immense sorrow and that was my own; and I could hardly handle that, most of the time I couldn't.

"Sorry." He said in a quiet voice as he watched my face with a knowing look. I stared back with guarded eyes. Uh-oh, he was going to figure it out. No one had ever guessed my secret because I had never let anyone get close enough, but Edward just seemed to see right through me. To everyone else I was wild, happy Maddi but he could see past my carefully constructed barrier and see how broken I really was. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

After what felt like centuries of us just sitting there staring at each other he spoke, "Maddi…" he trailed off looking at me with a mix of equal parts sadness, understanding, and curiosity. It was then that I knew I had to tell him what happened. I wanted him to know me; all of me even the broken parts.

He seemed to have read the resolve in my eyes, "You can tell me."

"I know." I whispered looking down, talking for the first time in a long time. He reached over and lifted my chin so I was staring back into his eyes.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, leant back against my chair, and closed my eyes. This was going to be beyond painful. Just then I felt a small pressure on my shoulder, the one closest to Edward. My eyes flicked open and shot to my shoulder, I saw his pale hand and his long fingers gave my shoulder another small squeeze.

My gaze shot up and met his reassuring golden eyes. "I'm here." He said, he must have seen the anguish on my face. The small comforting gesture made a warm pleasant feeling spread through me and made my lips stretch into a smile a real smile. He returned it.

It was short lived, though, my smile settled back into a grimace as I thought about what was going to happen when I called up these memories. I closed my eyes and with the comfort of Edward's presence I let my mind wander to the past.

_It was 1906 in Chicago and I was five years old. I lived in a small orphanage on the outskirts of town. The weather was nice so all the children were playing outside together, however, I was on the far edge of the grassy back lot of the orphanage drawing in the dirt. I was alone a lot because I got picked on often. I was smaller than all of the other children and I had odd colored hair and eyes._

_"Hey, penny head!" I heard one of the older, children's voices yell at me. My head snapped up to see a seven year old boy with dirty blond hair and menacing hazel eyes glaring down at me. He pulled me up by the worn color of my dress and set me on my feet so I was facing him. "What's the matter can't you talk?" he asked mocking me. _

_"Leave me alone." I answered him trying to sound brave but failing miserably._

_He smirked and his eyes moved down to the stick I had been using to trace shapes in the mud. Before I could do anything his hand flashed down and ripped it from my grasp. He raised it up over his head and prepared to hit me with it. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth waiting for the inevitable beating I was about to face, but it never came. _

_Instead I heard another, unfamiliar voice, "Don't you know it's not nice to hit girls, especially little ones?" it said. My eyes flashed open and I saw another boy about the same age as the blond standing in front of me. He was gripping the other boy's hand, the one with the stick in it. He had the blackest hair I had ever seen and the bluest eyes. The blond boy tried to wriggle out of the dark haired boys grasp but he was to strong. The boy with the black hair used the hand that wasn't holding the other boys wrist to rip the stick from his grasp._

_"Hey that ain't yours." The blond haired boy protested._

_"Yeah? Well, it ain't yours either." The darker headed boy retorted. I thought I had been forgotten but the boy turned to me and said, "Here this belongs to you." I looked up confused and didn't reach for the stick. "Well, take it." He commanded when I continued to glance between the stick and him. I took it from his outstretched hand._

_The blond-haired boy decided he was done watching and leapt at the black haired boy. I was about to yell out a warning but the light haired boy had already shoved him. He didn't fall, though he did stumble a bit and then turned his attention back to the blonde. The dark haired boy shoved him back and then they were both pushing and shoving each other. The boy with black hair was winning until the blonde found a big stick and prepared to hit the other boy over the head with it. I reacted without thinking and pushed myself between the two of them. I gripped my small stick tightly and hit the blond boy in the head with it. He stumbled backwards and looked up at me with a shocked expression, and then he burst into tears. _

_"Go away." I said this time succeeding to make my voice sound brave and scary. He looked a little frightened. He listened to my command this time, dropped the stick and ran back towards the other children on the other side of the lot._

_I turned back around to see the dark haired boy on his feet and smiling at me with a raised eyebrow. I simply stared back at him. He was the one to break the silence, "Thanks but I could've taken care of him." I simply shrugged, I didn't talk to people much and I didn't know what else to say. He outstretched his hand and I flinched away from it expecting a whack but he just rolled his eyes and grasped my hand, shaking it. "I'm Matthew but you can call me Matt, 'kay?" I nodded and released his hand. He stared at me expectantly and when I didn't say anything he asked, "Don't you got a name?" I nodded again still not speaking. He sighed, "Well, what is it?"_

_"Maddi." I answered quietly focusing my gaze on the ground waiting for him to mock me in some way. To my surprise he didn't._

_"Maddi, huh? I like it, it fits you." He said mostly to himself. I lifted my head up to stare at him. "What?" he asked confused by my gawking._

_"Your not gonna push me down or call me names" _

_"'Course not." He answered right away._

_"Why not?" I knew I shouldn't have been questioning his kindness but it was just so bizarre. _

_"'Cause you're my new friend, that's why." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He wanted to be friends with _me?

_"But I have weird hair and I'm small and you could play with all the big kids and they would like you 'cause you're nice." I said in a rush naming off all the reasons why he should find a better friend than me._

_"Yeah but I don't wanna play with them I'd rather stay here with _you_." He said and then added, "So, what are you doin'?" He asked sitting down on the grass I sat down next to him still wondering why he was talking to me._

_"Drawin'." I answered looking down at the scribbles in the dirt._

_"Why aren't you playin' with the other kids?" He asked and I looked back up to see his blue eyes staring into my green ones._

_"I already told you. My hair is a funny color and everyone makes fun of me 'cause I'm weird." I said with a hint of sadness in my tone. I wanted to play with them they just wouldn't let me._

_"Well I don't think you're weird." He said and I looked down avoiding his gaze so he wouldn't see how relieved I was to hear him say that. "Hey Maddi?" he asked and I raised my head back up to see him looking at me shyly for the first time._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think your hair is really pretty." He confided and shot his gaze back down at the ground. I sat there and smiled at him while he doodled on the ground for a long time._

My eyes stayed closed but I knew I was shaking with silent tears that would never that small memory had sent me over the edge and I hated breaking down in front of other people but I couldn't stop the sobs racking though my chest.

Edward had pulled me out of my chair and carried me over to the large bed and sat us down on the edge without breaking the embrace. Usually I would have protested but I wasn't going to be doing any talking anytime soon. Besides, I liked having to comfort of his arms around me while I sobbed tearlessly for awhile.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I pulled away to look up at him. He was wearing a pained, concerned expression. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I should have never of asked you to put yourself through that." He said in a rushed apology.

"Edward slow down. Its okay, sure it hurt but all memories and reminders of him hurt I can't just hide from the world. Though, I am sorry that you had to see me like that." I said I hated crying, it made me feel weak and while living in Volterra I learned a few things one of them being to never show weakness because it makes you disposable.

"Maddi you have nothing to apologize for." He refused my apology like it was the most appalling thing he had ever heard. Just then my cell phone went off alerting me that I had received a text. I took it out and looked at the time before reading the time, it was already 12:30 and I hadn't even noticed how the time went by. I then went into my inbox to read the text, it was from Darren.

_Where r u? It's been like four hours.-D _

I rolled my eyes, he is so pushy. _I'll be home when I get home.-M _I replied messing with him. I heard Edward chuckle. I turned to look at him and saw that he had been reading over my shoulder. "Reading other peoples texts is rude Edward." I chastised him half-heartedly.

"I'm a mind reader Maddi, privacy isn't my strong point." I rolled my eyes at him. "I should get you back though, _before_ they send out the National Guard."

I laughed and then realized we were still embracing each other. He must have noticed to because he withdrew his arms. I decided to ask him the question that had been gnawing away in the back of my mind since he had called his family. "So, what did Alice mean by bring me home?"

A million different emotions flashed across his face but he eventually settled on a sheepish smile. "Well, umm…" I watched as he searched for the right words.

"Just spit it out Edward."

"Well when I came to find you I had originally planned to bring you back to Washington with me." He said and looked down at the ground as if it had the meaning of life written out on it. I just stared at him incredulously not know if I should be shocked, angry, or excited. I decided on confusion.

"Wait you say you _originally _planned as in past tense?" I asked.

He stopped glaring at the floor to look up at me, "Yes, after I saw all the people you have here in New York I couldn't just kidnap you and take you away from them."

We continued to stare at each other and then a small smile stretched my lips. "You're right I could never leave them." I said and he looked back down at the floor with a dejected look on his face. "At least, not forever." His eyes shot back up to my face and they had a hopeful edge to them.

"Really?" he asked.

"I just said it didn't I?" I retorted. He a huge smile broke across his face and I was a little afraid that his head was going to split in half.

"I don't know why you look so happy. I'm not all that interesting." I mused.

"I highly disagree you are one of the most interesting people I've ever met." He said sincerely.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Come on lets go before you make me blush." I said sarcastically. We both headed out the door and raced each other, laughing the whole way, to the elevators.

We arrived back at the garage at 1:00 in the morning. To find a sleeping Mille and Lucy lying on the couch and a very irritated looking Darren glaring at us as we walked through the door, still laughing.

"Jeez, finally." He said sounding exasperated.

"Chill out Dar." I said and punched him in the arm. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey can we put Mills and Luc in your room tonight?" He asked returning to his usual carefree self.

"Sure. Here you carry Lucy and I'll carry Millie." I said walking over to the couch at a pace that no human would ever be able to match. Darren nodded as he scooped up Lucy into his arms and I picked up Millie. We ran at vampire speed into my room and laid them both down on the full size bed that was hardly used except when they slept over. We ran back to the living room where Alex had already sat down on the couch and started up the video game they had been playing earlier. Edward was leaning against one of the cars that sat across the garage from the old couch. I walked over to him and we watched Alex and Darren yell at each other and the screen for awhile. Edward broke the silence.

_Do you think you should tell them now? _He asked mentally.

_Yeah it's best to tell them sooner than later._ I answered hesitantly, I was dreading telling them that I was leaving for a couple of months. I didn't know if I could be away from Millie for that long. He nodded.

"Hey you guys is Nick home?" I asked wanting them all here when I dropped the bomb.

"Right here." He said appearing out of no where before either of them could answer.

"Okay good. Can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked and then added, "It's important."

"Sure." They all answered simultaneously. Alex and Darren paused the video game and turned to give me their full attention. Nick was also staring at me expectantly.

"I'm going away for awhile." I said being abrupt but I didn't want to waste time dancing around the subject. They all wore different expressions of varying degrees of confusion and desperation.

"What? Why? Where?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to go with Edward because I want to get to know him better and also because he asked me too. I'm going back to Washington with him to meet his coven." I answered trying to cover all of his questions. They all turned to glare at Edward and he held his hands in surrender.

"Hey, it's not his fault I want to go."

Nick was the first to speak, "I think you should go."

Darren and Alex both practically screeched "What?"

"I said I think she should go. I don't like the fact that she won't be around but I think this will be good for her." Nick said answering their question. I smiled when he turned his gaze back to me.

"Thank you." I said hopefully showing the gratitude I felt through my eyes. I turned my eyes back to Dar and Alex pleading them with my eyes to understand. To my immense relief both of their expressions softened and they nodded their heads.

"I agree, I'll miss you but I want you to do this." Darren said.

"I second that notion." Alex said winking at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled thankfully at both of them.

Two days later, Edward had booked our flight and we were now standing in the middle of the JFK airport. I was saying goodbye to all of my friends. I hugged Darren, Alex, and Nick for what seemed like the hundredth time; and probably was. Millie had me in a death grip refusing to let go, she wasn't going to take this well and it was breaking my heart. I tried to hand her over to Lily but she wasn't going to let go for anything except… "Hey Mills." Edward said and she looked up at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" she said in a heartbreakingly sad voice.

"I got a present for you." Her eyes widened a little bit but there was still a sad edge to them. I looked over at Edward confused because he was blocking me and I couldn't see what he was doing.

"You do?" She asked some of the spark coming back to her eyes.

He nodded. "Yep, here," he handed her a small black phone. She looked at with shocked eyes. "Now you can call Maddi anytime you want, her number is already programmed in all you have to do is hold down the 2." She flipped open the phone and pressed down the 2 button and my phone began to vibrate. I took it out and answered it smiling.

"Hello?" I said as if I didn't know who was on the other line. Her eyes lit up and she laughed happily.

"It's Miwwie." She said. She flipped it closed and beamed up at me and Edward. "Tank you, E'dard." She said throwing her tiny arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

A bored voice over the load speaker alerted us that our flight was boarding. Darren, Nick, Alex, Lucy, Lily, Daniel, and Millie all attacked me for a hug one last time and waved goodbye to Edward.

We stopped at the terminal door and he turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?" and I could hear the double meaning in his words.

"As I'll ever be." I answered truthfully.

**A/N: Okay so there it is the 13 chapter. Next chapter the Cullens get reintroduced into the story (Yay). Sorry for the super long wait but I think my teachers are conspiring against me. **

**Review, please? Edward will love you forever! (or if you're a team jacober than he will love you forever!)**


	14. Chapter 14

_ We stopped at the terminal door and he turned to me and asked, "Are you ready?" and I could hear the double meaning in his words._

_ "As I'll ever be." I answered truthfully. _

Chapter 14-New

Edward's POV

Maddi and I made our way down the long metal hallway that leads to the plane door. Maddi as usual was blocking me so I couldn't see what she was thinking; which was beyond irritating. We neared the end of the long walkway and came to the opening that led into the plane. Before she could stop I moved my hand signaling for her to go first and she rolled her eyes without looking up from the floor but continued to walk into the plane. She veered right heading towards coach but I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head as she arched her eyebrow at me.

"We're in first class." I explained and her confused look turned into a teasing one. She snorted softly but turned and started walking towards the curtain that closed coach off from first class.

"You are such a snob" she said half teasingly and half serious. "What are you too good for coach?"

"Of course not" I answered honestly and then jokingly I added, "My legs are to just too long for coach." This statement earned me another eye roll, but I saw a smile playing at the edges of her lips. We walked into first class; Maddi was in front of me, walking a bit faster than a human would have been. She sat down in her seat before I had a chance to tell her where it was. I raised an eyebrow as I sat down in the seat adjacent from hers.

"In a hurry?" I asked, chuckling a bit. Instead of retorting or rolling her eyes at me like I had expected she just stared out the window and shook her head silently. "Are you okay?" I asked worry slipping into my tone.

She looked over at me with a very well crafted fake smile, if I didn't know her expressions as well as I did, I would have believed it. Her expressions, however, were my own and I knew she was putting up a façade for my benefit. "I'm great." She answered in a fake cheery tone that an Oscar winning actor would have been envious of. I almost believed her but that all too familiar twinge of pain was running through her head.

I was about to tell her that she was not fine and she should tell me what was bothering her but her phone began to vibrate. So, I bit my tongue and turned around in my seat so I was facing forward. Maddi answered the phone breathing an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"Hello?" she answered her voice still dripping with fake cheeriness.

"Maddi?" a deep, accented voice asked through the phone. Maddi rolled her eyes.

"Darr, isn't the point of this whole phone thing so _Millie_ can call me?" Her voice was teasing.

"Well yeah but she was to upset to call?" his answer sounding like a question. We all knew why he was really calling.

"Darren I've been out of your line of sight for approximately seven minutes. You can't possibly miss me already. I will call you when we get to Washington, okay? Oh, and if Nick or Alex are planning on calling me too before this plane lands, or takes off for that matter, tell them that I will talk to them when I call Millie. Okay?" she said all this with a smile in her voice.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Good. I will talk to you soon. And calm down its not like I'm going to be that far away." She said this time her tone was reassuring.

"Okay. Bye." He answered sounding a little less exasperated but still not very happy.

"Bye." She answered and then hung up the phone and went back to staring out the window wordlessly.

Instead of turning back around and trying to pick up our conversation where we had left off, I continued to stare thoughtfully at the back of the seat in front of me. I let my mind wander to all the questions I had for Maddi that were burning in the back of my mind. She was so good at hiding her pain. It bothered me, _a lot_ that she was so good at it because that meant that she has been dealing with this kind of pain for a long time. It also bothered me because I knew that if she didn't open up and show me more of her past and the reason why she was experiencing agonizing pain, I would never be able to help her. I wanted more than anything to make her pain go away, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that if she kept hiding behind all the strongly built walls that surrounded her.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the plane take off and the six hour continuous flight to Seattle seemed to fly by. Maddi was silent the entire way and she barely moved but the emotions in her head became more and more frantic as we approached our destination. It worried me I thought she was going to snap the thick arm of her seat in half she was grasping it so tightly. I felt the plane touch down on the runway and I suddenly began to become anxious for the first time since the plane left the runway in New York. I had suddenly realized I was about to see Bella again. I felt like a four year old on Christmas I was so excited, I was almost bouncing up and down in my seat.

Maddi moved for the first time in five hours and fifty-eight minutes. She turned to look at me curiously and behind the carefully crafted barrier of calm in her eyes I could see a small twinge of humor. "You gonna be okay there Edward?"

I nodded feeling an immense surge of joy not only because I was about to see my angel but because I had caused Maddi happiness no matter how small it was still better than the pain. Her eyes, however, widened and I saw sadness and pain behind the façade of calm. I realized that it was my thoughts that were causing her to turn away from me again and clench her hands together in her lap tightly.

Why had my thoughts affected her so negatively; what had I been thinking about in the last ten minutes? I could only think of two main thoughts that had been running through my head; what was bothering Maddi and how much I couldn't wait to see Bella. I heard a small almost in audible pained intake of breath come from where Maddi was sitting. That was odd, was she mad that I was trying to figure out what was causing her pain or was she in pain because I was happy to see Bella? The first scenario made more sense, but not much more. I decided to question her about it further when we got home and she was settled.

The captain informed us over the intercom that we had landed safely and were now allowed to exit the plane. Maddi and I both stood up simultaneously and moved towards the exit before anyone of the other passengers had even stood to get their carryon bags. I tried to break through her mental barrier again but I only got silence and an anxious and nervous feeling. I suddenly realized that Maddi was nervous, which was perfectly acceptable considering she was going to meet an entire coven of new vampires but highly unnecessary because I knew they would instantly be enticed with her just as I was. I moved closer to her and wrapped an arm reassuringly around her slight shoulders. She looked up at me with surprise as if I had just dragged her out of a long and confusing thought process. She didn't move away from me though, which was good, instead she smiled crookedly at me and even though it was small it was a genuine smile this time. I smiled back still trying to reassure her and because I was happy that she was no longer grimacing at the floor.

"I was not grimacing I was just…thinking." She said defiantly trying to disprove my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes still smiling mainly at the fact that she was joking and smiling again. "Mhhmm, sure you were." I retorted.

We both stepped through the terminal door and before I could even think her name she was wrapped around me planting light kisses all over my face. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and I found her lips letting my mind become completely encompassed by thoughts of only her. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around my waist. We stood there kissing and time melted away as did the rest of the world.

Even though it felt like it was going to kill me to do it I had to end the kiss because there were other matters that needed to be dealt with. Also because I knew that this reunion was no where near finished but this was just not the proper place or time to be ravaging Bella like an animal. I pulled back grudgingly and she let out an exasperated humph but unwound her legs from my waist and stayed by my side clutching my hand.

"God do you know how much I missed you?" She said her voice was accusing but only teasingly. And it was mainly filled with same relief I was feeling.

I smiled down at her, taking in her beauty before I answered, "I know how much _I _missed _you_." I wondered if she remembered that I was quoting her.

"You compare one tree to the entire forest." She answered quoting my response and smiling, so she did remember.

"Impossible." I whispered and both of our smiles grew.

We both turned to see a very surprised Maddi in a death grip of a hug being delivered by a slightly ecstatic looking Alice. Alice was talking so fast that not even vampire hearing could help decipher the excited endless stream of words that was flowing out of her mouth. I walked over to them, with Bella in tow, deciding it was time to save my twin sister from my overly happy psychic one.

"Alice, maybe you shouldn't squeeze Maddi to death just yet? She hasn't even met the rest of the family." I asked humor dripping from my tone.

Alice looked up at me smiling hugely and looked back at Maddi, who was now glaring at the ground, and took a step back releasing Maddi but continued to jump up and down excitedly. "Oh Edward!" she squealed and flew over to me. She enveloped me in one of her bone-crushing Alice hugs and then stepped back to jump up and down and squeal some more. Her mind was also in a frenzy of excitement. "Come on you two let's get home so everyone else can meet Maddi. Don't worry about your bags I already put them in the porshe." By the time Alice had finished the extremely high pitched squeal of a sentence, she had already grabbed Maddi's hand and had begun to pull her through the airport towards the parking lot. I followed behind my pixie of a sister, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist which made both of us beam happily.

We got into the car and Maddi had still not said a word. At first I had just brushed it off as nerves but I was beginning to worry. She sat in the front seat with, a still chattering, Alice. Bella and I had slide into the back, Bella was also staring worriedly at the back of Maddi's head. She hadn't looked at me or Bella since we had gotten into the car and I was lost in thought, wondering why that was, the entire ride home.

*+*+*

**Maddi's POV**

It was official I couldn't do this. I wanted to be able to be strong but the love rolling off the two vampires in the back seat of this insanely expensive sports car was too much. I couldn't handle it, if I thought the phone call was bad, than this was hell. I couldn't even look at them and I felt like such a coward. The pain is always there in the back of my mind and creating a thick barrier around my dead heart but seeing true unadulterated love right in front, well behind, me was gnawing away at my already limited sanity. I wanted to rip off the door and roll out of the car and then run all the way back to New York like the spineless weakling I am but I couldn't do that to Edward. I _wouldn't _do that to Edward.

My self hate and internal squirming were pushed down as we turned on to a small dirt path and a huge beautiful white house came into view. It was surrounded by a small clearing and I could hear a river flowing somewhere in the dark woods. Alice, who had been talking nonstop since we had arrived at the Seattle airport, was now skipping up the big steps that lead to the door of the white mansion. I was being dragged behind her, I didn't mind though, if I hadn't been burning with agony on the inside I would have laughed at how similar Alice and Lucy were. Bella and Edward were following slowly behind us talking quietly to each other but I was blocking, well at least trying to block, them out. Alice opened the front door to the large house and I'm sure my eyes widened a little as we stepped inside.

The interior of the house was just as beautiful, if not more, as the exterior. It was huge and clean but it was still warm and inviting. It was like something you would see on a postcard or in an interior design magazine. There was a huge wall made completely of windows and through them I saw the river I had heard earlier. Alice dragged me into what looked like a living room it had a huge flat screen TV and large sofa with a matching chair and loveseat. She pushed me down onto the couch, Bella and Edward settled down onto the loveseat still holding hands.

"Alice where is everyone?" Edward asked curiously.

"They're outside waiting for the signal." Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Signal?" Edward asked chuckling a bit. I simply sat mutely on the sofa listening intently and keeping my gaze fixed on the clean white carpet.

"Alice thought that it would be more dramatic if the family waited outside and she called them in." Bella answered his question and I could hardly contain my flinch at the love in her voice as she talked to him.

"Ahh, I see." He answered thoughtfully still chuckling. "Well call them in." He said to Alice still cheery but I heard a small twinge of worry in his voice. It was probably my weird behavior that was causing his worry but I couldn't help it. I knew that I was being stupid and cowardly but I just couldn't look at them, not yet.

"Okay. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Renesme, you can come in now." She said and then turned to look at me excitedly and added, "She's here."

We all silently awaiting the arrival of the other vampires who made up the Cullen family. I was blocking out all of their minds because if the other couples were just one fraction as much in love as Edward and Bella were I was going to collapse. The first two that arrived were a handsome blonde man who looked to be in his early twenties and a pretty woman on his arm with long caramel-colored hair. She looked about his age. I knew from Edward's mind that this was Carlisle and Esme and I decided it was time to put on my brave and happy face. I stood up and crossed the distance between us but not getting to close. Esme's golden eyes light up at the sight of me and she closed the rest of the distance between us enveloping me into a hug, that was a lot more gentle than Alice's hug had been. I stiffened a bit but then relaxed.

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you." She said, sincerity ringing throughout her tone. Her voice was so maternal that I had no doubt that this was probably what it felt like to be hugged by a loving parental figure.

"I feel the same way." I said, it was the truth even through all the worrying I was glad to finally be able to meet the Cullens. She released me and stepped back into the arms of the blonde man, Carlisle.

He smiled warmly at me, "I agree it is a joy to be able to meet you." I looked down at the floor, wow these people were acting as if I was the pope or something. I mean I was just plain old Maddi; my arrival was definitely no cause for excitement.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home." I said sincerely remembering my manners.

"You're very welcome, like I said it is a joy to have you." He said still smiling at me. Just then a very large man and a beyond beautiful blonde woman walked through the back door. This must be Emmett and Rosalie.

The big man with curly brown hair looked at me curiously and smirked, "Ahh, you must be Edward number two." He said teasing me.

My natural instinct to tease back kicked in and I couldn't help but retort, "Pssh, please Edweird wishes he was as awesome as me." I said smirking at Emmett.

"Hmm, Edweird huh?" He said looking up thoughtfully and then back down at me, "I like it." He said excitedly and then turned to where I knew Edward and Bella were now standing but I didn't dare look. "That's your new name 'kay?" I heard Edward snort.

Then Emmett turned back to face me and punched me in the shoulder, "You're right you are awesome, I like you already." I couldn't help but smile back at him his dimply smile was contagious.

My grin quickly faded though as I took in the atmosphere around me. Carlisle and Esme were staring into each others eyes as if they were having a deep and meaningful conversation and I had to look away. Rosalie who had been staring at me curiously was now staring dreamily at a laughing Emmett. I didn't even risk a glance at Edward and Bella. Just as I was on the verge of losing it a very muscular shirtless boy with a small beautiful child clinging to his back walked through the same door the other couples had appeared through; Jacob and Renesme.

Jacob stopped and swung a now giggling Renesme of his back so he could hold her in his arms. He smirked at me and Renesme looked at me and smiled happily waving one of her tiny hands slightly. I waved back.

Carlisle's face suddenly became apologetic and he turned to look at me. I could tell by the little bits and pieces of his thoughts that were slipping through my block that he was going to apologize for not introducing anyone.

I put up my hand to stop him. "Its fine Mr. Cullen I think I have a pretty good idea of who everyone is." He raised an eyebrow at me and I tapped my temple with my pointer finger. His expression went from confusion to intrigue.

"So you're a mind reader too?" He said and then added, "Oh and please enough with the formalities, its Carlisle." As he finished he was smiling warmly at me once more.

"Okay, Carlisle. And I'm not a mind reader, exactly. It's complicated." I answered.

"Maybe you could explain it to me sometime?" he asked hope leaking into his tone.

I nodded. "Of course."

Emmett decided it was his turn to talk because he asked, "So you already know all of our names?" I nodded. "Okay then name us all off starting with me." He challenged smirking.

"Okay you're Emmett. And the blonde in the really awesome shoes next to you is Rosalie." She smiled my sincere compliment. I gestured to the twenty year old couple "That's Carlisle and Esme." Then I looked at the little girl and tanned, odd smelling man holding her "And that's Jacob and Renesme. You already know that I know who Edward, Bella, and Alice are. And the only one missing is Jasper." I finished still smirking at him.

He smiled at me, "Okay you pass."

"Speaking of Jasper, where is he?" Alice asked talking for the first time in a long time, well for her anyway.

"Right here." I heard a slightly Texan accented voice say from behind me where the back door was located. Then I heard a sharp pained intake of breath and I whipped around to see what had happened. I saw a tall handsome blonde looking man about the same age as Emmett withering on the ground in what looked like sever agony.

I didn't think I just acted. I kneeled down next to him and touched his shoulder to ask if he was okay and I instantly regretted it.

I didn't notice Alice kneel down and take the man into her tiny arms yelling worriedly. I didn't notice any of the others rush over and surround them trying to help fix whatever was wrong with Jasper. I didn't notice anything except the feelings that were swimming through the room.

It took me a minute to figure out that I had absorbed Jasper's ability which had to be empathy. The room, or rather the occupants of the room were filled with worry and concern for the tall blonde vampire burning with what I could only guess was my immense agony. Even if the atmosphere was now worried, I could still feel all the underlying love they felt for their partners. It was increasing my pain ten fold and I knew that if a human experienced this pain that it would crush them. I was a vampire, strong and unbreakable, sure maybe on the outside. I had to get out of here away from the love, no matter how frantic their emotions were at the moment I could still feel it.

I fled. I took off out the door and escaped into the dark forest. I ran and ran until the loud tearless sobs became too much and I collapsed onto the damp leaves and dirt of the forest floor.

* * *

**A/N:** **Okay so there it is meeting the Cullens (and Jacob) sort of I'm not really done introducing them into the story yet. So this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but –shrugs- what are you gonna do? I really hope you liked it. **

**Oh and thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed and favorited! Edward and Jacob love you all =) (and if you're a team jasperer like me, Jasper loves you too)**

**Your opinion matters immensely. Review, please? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am such a horrible person! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and a day. You guys are such awesome reviewers and favoriters and this is what I do to repay you? Don't worry I am going to have a firm talking with myself about it. It wasn't without reason though. School and life have been CRAZY. Don't worry my next updates should be a little closer together (hopefully.). Thank you sooo much for reviewing, favoriting, and reading the last chapter. Anyway, here is Chapter 15 hope it was worth the wait. **

**-Lizzi**

_-Previously-_

_I fled. I took off out the door and escaped into the dark forest. I ran and ran until the loud tearless sobs became too much and I collapsed onto the damp leaves and dirt of the forest floor._

Chapter 15-The Truth

Edward's POV

Everything began to move in slow motion as I watched Jasper's face contort with immense pain. He collapsed to the floor and Maddi whipped around to see who had gasped. Before I could do anything she knelt down next to him and placed one of her hands on his shaking shoulder. Just as her hand made contact with his shoulder a blank look came into her eyes, one that frightened me deeply. It was as if someone had completely washed every sign of emotion, or anything for that matter, off of her face. Then her face contorted in anguish just as Jasper's had and she looked like someone was ripping her apart from the inside out. We all raced over to see if Jasper was okay and it was obvious he was not. No one else noticed the heartbreaking look on Maddi's face, except me. Maddi stood up lithely, before I could get to her and ask her what was wrong she bolted out the back door, but not before I caught a glimpse into her unprotected mind. And I saw a million different flashes of the same person. It was the little boy from the memory she shared with me in the hotel room, Matthew. Only he wasn't a little boy, at least not in all of the flashes, I saw him as a ten-year-old, a pre-teen, and the finale few flashes I saw him as a teenager.

As soon as Maddi's mind was out of the range of my powers, Jasper's incessant yelling stopped and his face went from an expression of someone being burned alive to someone trying to figure out an extremely hard puzzle.

"What was that?" Alice asked her voice shaky because she was still slightly hysterical from just watching her mate wither in severe agony. No one answered because they were all just as confused. All the minds around me where asking similar questions. I guess no one had connected the dots yet. Of course I was in no position to blame them because I had known something was bothering Maddi and had not thought ahead of what it would do to Jasper. I should have known that Maddi's extremely potent pain would affect him so negatively, but I hadn't even thought about it. I immediately felt horrible. In one foul swoop I had caused everyone unnecessary pain and confusion.

Jasper looked up at Alice and I felt a deep sense of calm wash over me and I'm sure everyone else in the room did too. The feeling, however, was short lived because I kept glancing at the back door longing to run and find Maddi. I was extremely worried about her; the look of anguish on her face just before she had run away was burning in my mind. If I had anything to do with it that look would never cross her face again. Before I could protect her from the misery, however, I had to find out what was causing it.

I was shaken out of my internal panic attack by a small pale hand being placed on my shoulder. It belonged to Bella; I looked into her eyes knowing that she knew exactly what was troubling me, she always did. As she did only when she wanted to convey something of importance to me she lifted her shield so I could see into her usually silent mind.

_Go find her. She needs you. _And then her strong shield snapped back into place around her mind leaving it soundless once more. I continued to stare at her and she held my gaze and I nodded once to show that that was exactly what I planned to do. Only there was one thing I had to ask Jasper before I went. "Jasper?"

His head snapped up breaking his gaze at Alice. They looked like they also had just shared a telepathic conversation. "Yes?"

"The emotions you were feeling, were they coming from Maddi?" I asked hoping the answer was no, but it was a vain hope. I knew that she was carrying a great amount of grief, I just didn't know why yet.

He's face grew solemn, almost distressed, and he nodded "Unfortunately yes they were." I nodded that's all I needed to know. I turned to run out the door and begin my search for Maddi, hoping she was still in the area.

Before I left though, I heard Jasper's mental pleading. _Edward I can only feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me. I cannot see the reasons behind them, but _you_ can. You need to figure out what is causing that little girl so much anguish. It almost nearly crushed me and I have absolutely no clue how she functions with it. When you find out will you let me know what the cause is and how I can help to rid her of it?_

I smiled at how Jasper had called Maddi a little girl even though she was only a few years younger than him, well body wise anyway. I wasn't surprised at how eager Jasper was to get rid of Maddi's negative emotions. He was constantly trying to figure out the feelings of others, it was just the way he was. And in truth I was thankful for the help, because I knew that helping Maddi wouldn't be an easy task. I turned around to look Jasper in the eyes "If I can." He nodded back and his mind thanked me. Everyone else in the room had varying degrees of the same emotions playing through their minds and eyes; worry and confusion. Emmett was also a little quaffed that he didn't know what Jasper and mine's little conversation was about.

With that I turned and sprinted out the back door as fast as I could. All the confused thoughts of my family melted away as I got farther and farther away from the house. I was in luck, it hadn't rained in a couple of hours and Maddi's trail was still fresh. I followed her scent until I could hear the quiet sobs and then I saw her.

She was crumpled limply on the ground like a ragdoll and it looked as if she had just stopped running and fallen to the ground in a heap, which is probably exactly what she had done. She was shaking and her face was turned away from me so I couldn't see what emotions were in her eyes but I had a pretty good idea of what they might be. Her mind was a scramble of different emotions, the main ones being grief, anger, sadness, guilt, and regret. My heart felt weighted down in my chest at the sight of my strong willed, brave twin in such a state.

Maddi snorted, "Brave," she scoffed. She laughed without humor, "I'm as cowardly as they come." She was now sitting up and hugging her legs tensely to her chest. She wasn't looking at me, she was staring straight ahead her eyes far away and like her voice full of bitterness.

My first instinct was to vehemently disagree but the look on Maddi's face made the words freeze on my tongue. Instead I mutely walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her on the forest floor.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I let him go." She says in an almost inaudible whisper, her eyes still far away as if in another time.

She is still keeping me locked out of her mind, so I have to ask, "Let who go?" I have a good idea, however, of who she is talking about; Matthew. Maddi cringed beside me as the name passes through my mind, which only confirms my theory. "Maddi I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." I say my voice a bit pleading.

"I know." She whispered, and then in a louder voice added, "But it's really hard to even think about let alone relive the whole story."

_I'm here. _I say mentally hoping it will reassure her.

"It's a very long story…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" I offer just as I did when I was trying to get her to tell me about her transformation.

"Okay do you remember the memory I showed you at the hotel?" She asks turning her green gaze on me and I can see all the raw emotions in her mind swimming through her eyes. Once again I can't find my voice so I simply nod in answer to her question. "That's my first memory of him, Matt I mean. It was the day we met." She continues her voice breaking a bit when she said his name. "He had just come to the orphanage and he was nine, two years older than I was at the time. I learned that both of his parents had died when he was two, in a factory accident. He was at the orphanage because his grandmother, the one who had been taking care of him after his parents' death, had just died. And even though he had lost his entire family at such an early age, he was still up beat and had bright happy eyes, full of life. That's what drew me to him." She said as a slight pained smile played at the edges of her lips.

"After that day we became inseparable. We were best friends and promised each other that we always would be. It didn't matter that we didn't have any family because we were all we needed. Matt broke through my shell and I made him think out side of the box once in awhile. We balanced each other out and kept the other grounded. As we got older I started to notice how handsome he was, unfortunately so did all the other girls. He never paid them any mind though. He was content to just to spend all his time with me, every other girl who knew him hated me for it. I couldn't have cared less though, because as long as I had Matt the rest of the world didn't matter." She paused because her voice was faltering a bit.

She took a deep breath and then continued, "When I was thirteen and he was fifteen he confessed that he had a crush on me. I was flying so high when he told me, that I could have touched the moon. It was always obvious that I liked him, a lot, but I had never been sure of his feelings. It was elating to know the feeling was mutual. We began to date; well it wasn't much different than before because we were always together anyway. Being together was just a natural thing for us; there was never an awkward silence or moment between us. Everything felt right when I was with him. Our main physical relationship consisted of small pecks on the check or mouth now and then. Even though it wasn't much every time our skin touched it sent a sharp shock through my entire body." She said with an amused smile that didn't reach her eyes. "A year later, when I was fifteen and he was seventeen, he told me he loved me. Of course I said it back because I had always loved him from the very beginning and that was the day I realized I always would. He was mine and I was his, we couldn't have been more happy if we had tried." She stopped and inhaled sharply as if awaiting a blow.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Maddi's POV

This is hard, harder than I ever would have imagined but with Edward sitting next to me it is somewhat bearable, okay not really. I take a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself because this next part is going to be agonizing to remember. It is a futile attempt though, because nothing is going to prepare me for the pain this memory is sure to bring.

"I was sixteen when the envelope came." I begin quietly trying my best to contain the pain in my voice. I then decide that it's better to just show Edward instead of telling him, so I open up my mind and show him the very beginning of the end of my reason for being.

-Flash Back-

_It was a beautiful summer day, the kind you only see on postcards. Matt and I were just arriving home after a long walk through town. We were both laughing light-heartedly and Matt was carrying me bridal style up the dreary steps of the orphanage. He shifted my weight to one arm as he opened the door and then walked in closing it with his foot. It always amazed me how he could carry me around so easily and I frequently commented on it. His answer was always "when something weighs nothing, it isn't hard for that thing to be carried." _

_ He set me down and grinned teasingly, "Did you have fun Mrs. Peirce.?"_

_ "Mrs. Peirce? We're married now? Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" I asked returning his teasing tone._

_ "There hasn't been one, yet. However, since you don't have a last name I thought that I would share mine." He answered winking at me._

_ "Well I appreciate the gesture and I would love to share your last name." We both stood there grinning widely at each other for a long time. Our staring contest was broken by a small sniffle, originating from the small sitting room of the orphanage. _

_ We both walked into the room searching for the owner of the noise. It was Madge, the keeper of the orphanage. Madge was not the sweet grandmotherly type, even though she looked the part perfectly. She was tough as nails, able to go through anything without batting an eyelash. She was a little distant but never cold and she didn't cause us any physical harm which was more than you could say about most of the orphanage operators. Over the years an odd sort of friendship had formed between the two of us, which is one of the reasons I stuck around at the orphanage. That and I wanted to help. I had never seen Madge cry, ever. She was holding a small slip of paper in her hands and I realized that must be the source of her distress._

_ I ran over to comfort her. "Madge what's wrong what happened?" It must have been bad if it was causing her to tear up. _

_ She didn't answer instead she handed me the paper. It looked official and had the governmental seal on it. It was a letter to all the orphanages in the area. I had to read it several times because my brain and heart didn't want to accept what it said. The words on the paper began to disappear behind the tears that were forming in my eyes._

_ Matt looked up from Madge to stare at me worriedly, like Madge, my crying was not common. "Maddi what's wrong?" Matt asked. I passed the paper to him. As he read the words that my mouth wouldn't form, he began to tense. The strong hand that held mine also began to tighten as if the words on the letter would break us apart if he didn't hold on. And I realized that's exactly what they were going to do. _

-End of Flash Back-

I had to end the memory there because I realized I was shaking again. I opened my eyes to see a very worried looking Edward staring back at me.

After a long silence he spoke, "What did the letter say?" he asked.

"It was an order from the military. It said that all male occupants of the home of the age of sixteen or older were to report to the town square the following day." I answered my voice dead as if reading off the very paper from that day. In a sense I was, the words on that small slip of parchment would forever be engrained in my brain. We sat in silence as Edward thought about this information that I had just provided him with. I could almost imagine the gears turning in his head as he came to the same conclusions I had that day.

About four seconds later Edward's jaw clenched I knew he had figured it out. "The war." He stated simply, knowingly.

I nodded because; my mind was still stuck in the memory of that horrible day. "Yes, all the boys sixteen and older in all the orphanages in town were being drafted and Matt had just turned eighteen." I stated when I finally found my voice.

We sat in silence for a long time. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he wanted to know more of the story. Although I'm sure he got the just of how it ended, he had no idea what I had done. "You want to know more." I said aloud it wasn't a question; it was just a stated fact.

"No, well yes, but you don't have to show me anymore. I saw what that memory did to you." Edward said his voice slightly torn. His gaze was fixed straight ahead of him and he wouldn't look at me.

I looked down at the damp ground thoughtfully. "I've never shared this with anyone before." Of course this wasn't entirely true. I had shown these horrible memories to one other person but that wasn't exactly voluntary, so it didn't count. "Edward?" I asked trying to get him to look at me. His eyes traveled to mine and we were staring directly at each other. In a stronger, more sure voice than I had had all day, I said, "I want _you_ to know." And it was true, for some odd reason I wanted Edward to know me, all of me even the broken parts.

His lips lifted into a crooked smile and I realized that mine were doing the same. He nodded, signaling for me to continue. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I then opened up my mind so Edward could see the last and worst memories of my human existence.

**A/N: Okay I know that wasn't a good place to end it but it was getting a bit long and if I added anymore I would have had to keep going. So I'm sorry if it was kind of slow moving the next one should be a little faster paced. I hope you liked it and if you didn't I hope you can tell me how to improve it. And I want to thank all the incredibly awesome people who reviewed and favorited or even just read the last chapter. You guys are the best! =)**

**Please Review =) (Edward wants you to do it.) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok ok there is no excuse for my negligence. So I'm not going to give any. Feel free to throw sharp pointy objects at me I completely deserve it. I will say however, that I am moving and packing is not fun. I am developing a fear of cardboard and packing tape. *shivers in disgust*. So I hope you guys like this chapter I know its short but hopefully the next update will be much longer and posted much sooner. Thanks for reading and reviewing! =) On to the story.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing. (hehe except for Maddi =P)**

Chapter 16- Untitled?

Bella's POV

(A/N: Okay so when I started this story I told myself I wasn't going to do a POV for Bella, but since Edward and Maddi are being all angsty in the woods I thought this scene would look better in Bella's POV.)

I watched as Edward slid lithely out the back door and disappeared into the dark forest. I could tell by the way his body moved as he ran that he was anxious to find the beautiful girl that looked exactly like him. It really was odd how alike Maddi and Edward looked and she was just as heart-stoppingly beautiful as he was. The bronze hair, the tall lanky stature, and the deep eyes, it was all there.

Jasper stood up and straightened out his shirt, Alice still clinging protectively to his side. The room was utterly still and quiet, mainly because no one knew what to say.

As usual, Emmett broke the silence, "Okay." He turned his stare towards Jasper. "What the hell was that about?" he inquired, Emmett didn't like being left out of the loop.

Jasper looked over at Emmett and sighed, "I'm not exactly sure yet." He answered cryptically. Emmett looked even more confused and less than satisfied.

I wanted to know what had happened as much, if not more, as Emmett did, but I planned on questioning Edward about it when he got back.

I walked over to where Jacob was standing still processing the situation with grave eyes and reached for Reneseme. She immediately complied and reached out towards me and I scooped her out of Jacob's big arms, he looked down and smiled but otherwise remained immoble. She reached one of here hands up to touch my cheek. As soon as she made contact my mind was filled with a vision of Maddi bolting out the back door and Edward following soon after. She wanted to know what was going on just as much as the rest of us. I simply shrugged my shoulders, not having an answer to give.

Carlisle and Esme were both still staring off out the glass sliding door in the direction Maddi and Edward had gone. They were wearing matching expressions of concern.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked obviously feeling uncomfortable with the long tense silence.

Carlisle turned his glance toward where Emmett was standing. "We wait."

**Maddi's POV**

**(A/N: Ok, back to the angst twins)**

-Flashback-

_ Matt and I were sitting on his bed staring numbly at the retched piece of paper that was going to change everything. They couldn't take him from me. I wouldn't allow it. We would find a way to make things right again, we always did._

_ "What if we ran away?" I asked, my voice had a desperate undertone._

_ "Mads," he said, his tone taking on that analytical tone he used when I said something insane or impossible, "we don't have any money or a place to go."_

_ "It doesn't matter we can find a place. We can both find jobs. Please, please don't go. You'll get killed. Please Matty?" I pleaded, using the nickname I made up for him. When we were younger, I figured out that when you added a "y" to the end of his name it sounded like mine. I've called him that ever since._

_ The anguish that I saw in his clear blue eyes as he looked up at me almost knocked me off the bed. He was hurting and scared about going and I was only making it worse. I felt terrible and leaned over to embrace him. His arms opened as he complied and I fell into them resting my face on his shoulder. _

_ We just sat there. All night._

-End of Flashback-

"What happened the next day? When he had to leave?" Edward asked in an incredibly interested voice. He was really fascinated by the memories I had been showing him. It was a little odd but every time I asked why he was so enthralled he simply answered, 'I want to know you,' and then went back to rapid firing questions at me.

"Matt had to leave." I answered my voice robotic. It was easier to deal with this if I numbed myself. "He packed all his things in a worn duffle bag, while I sat numbly on his bed."

"He really left?" Edward asked, sounding astounded.

"Edward, would I be the sad shell of a vampire I am if he hadn't?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"Oh, right." He said looking down at the forest floor and then back up at me. "So what happened after he was packed? Did you go with him to where the draftees where supposed to meet?" Edward inquired.

I looked down at the damp earth that we were sitting on. The memory I would have to bring up to answer those questions was the one I despised and treasured the most. It was the last time I had ever seen the face of the man I loved and the moment when everything in my world fell to pieces.

"We should stop and go back." Edward said suddenly. I looked up at him and though he tried to hide it in his expression, I saw a deep layer of worry in his eyes. He knew these memories were severely taxing my reserves of sanity. I had to show him though. Maybe it was a subconscious desire I had to let someone in voluntarily, unlike the way Aro forced his way into my mind, or maybe it was just masochism. Either way I knew I couldn't end the memories now, even if I wanted too.

"No. I want to show you." I insisted. "Just give me a minute." Edward nodded his head, willing to do anything necessary to make this easier for me. I closed my eyes and readied myself to open my mind once again letting Edward see my dark past.

Then I felt it, the small foreboding feeling of another vampire being near. I picked up more than fighting skills from the vampires I had been trained by in the Volturi. I had also gained their individual powers, which I am happy to say irritates Jane to no end. Demetri's gift was the one surfacing now. He was an amazing tracker and could sense a vampire hundreds of miles away and in turn so could I. Someone, a vampire, was close and I had a feeling it wasn't an overly curious Cullen.

My brain went into hunter mode and I began flipping through plausible excuses I could use to get Edward to stay here, while I went to investigate. I could feel the feeling of Edward's thoughts change from calculating and slightly worried to curious. He had felt the shift in my thoughts and was probably going to over analyze it like he did with everything.

I didn't have a valid excuse yet but whoever it was was getting closer and I had to act before they got close enough to pick up our scent. I opened my eyes and in one swift movement got to my feet and Edward followed a millisecond later.

"What is it?" he asked trying to calculate the emotions on my face. It was useless though I was trained to give nothing away and I was very good at it.

"If I told you I had to go for a walk alone and that I would meet you back home, would you believe me?" I asked half-heartedly, already knowing the answer.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

"I didn't think so." I said sighing. "Ok I sense that we have some company and I was going to go say hello." I said sarcastically knowing full well no meet and greet would be taking place. "I'm assuming that you want to come?"

"Well assuming that this 'company' is of vampiric heritage, then yes I will be accompanying you." He said smirking. I simply rolled my eyes and took off in the direction of our little friend and he, of course, followed on my heels.

**A/N: Again I apologize for the shortness but its better than nothing I suppose. Hope you liked it! And if you didn't I would love to know how it can be improved =)**

**Please R&R! (Jasper would want you to do it ;])**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Misguided

Edward's POV (He's back!)

Maddi was wordlessly staring straight ahead as we ran through the sodden forest. Her mind was closed off to me, of course, but I could still sense the feelings running through her head. Her mind had gone from nostalgic and slightly pained to that intense strategicness I had experienced when she had played me on that game back at the garage. It was as if someone had flipped a switch.

She suddenly came to a screeching halt and I did too, almost running into her. She was glancing around the surrounding vegetation with calculating eyes. We must have been close to where the _visitor_ was going to show himself. Maddi took a few slightly faster than human steps and disappeared through a particularly dense spot of trees and undergrowth. I made my way through the foliage the way she had, listening intently for any new inner monologues or any sounds outside of the conscious mind. All I heard was noises from the surrounding forest.

As I broke through the trees I stepped into a large clearing I'd never seen before. Considering that I had hunted all throughout these forests it was odd that I'd never come to discover this place.

Maddi was standing statue still in the middle of the large clearing. She was still staring directly in front of her, so I couldn't see the look on her face but anticipation was evident in the way she was standing. I came to stand next to her and faced the direction in which she was intently watching. I surveyed the stretch of forest in front of us but still I couldn't see, hear, nor smell anything that might hint that we were not alone. I chanced a glance at Maddi's expression, her eyes were intense and eager, and her mouth was curved up slightly at one corner.

"Can you hear anything yet?" she asked without turning her gaze, speaking for the first time since we had started running. Her voice was hushed and full of the same emotions in her eyes. I was about to say no but then I heard it, the quiet voice of someone's inner most thoughts.

His thoughts were structured yet somewhat frantic. Maddi's face was cycling through his mind, over and over. Aside from the mental images there was no other noise, as if he was incapable of thinking of anything else except for finding her.

Maddi's crooked smirk grew a little as the unsuspecting vampire approached. We were standing down wind from him so he wouldn't notice us until he saw us. I felt myself tense a little bracing myself for the oncoming conflict that would most likely occur. I let my mind wander through different possibilities of why this vampire was searching for my twin. His mind was hostile, so I doubt it was just a whim to stop in and say hello.

_Don't move until I tell you to. Okay? _Maddi asked me in her mind, not wanting the encroaching vampire to hear her.

_Ok. _I answered, both of us knowing full well that I would help if I thought it was neccissary.

_I'm not kidding Edward. Not until I say. _She said again her inner voice a little more urgent. Before I could answer, though, a tall figure broke through the trees.

He was tall and slim. His light hair was cut short and even. His dark ruby eyes were fixed on Maddi's face and he looked her up and down in a way that made me want to rip his miserable head off.

Maddi was the first to speak and her voice had changed. It had become low and alluring with a somewhat taunting edge. "Hello." She said politely, the small half smirk still glued on her face.

The tall man across the field cocked his head slightly to one side and said with satisfaction, "I finally found you." He took a slight step forward and I felt myself involuntarily tense.

"I was unaware anyone was looking for me." Maddi said her tone of voice taking on a mock surprised tone.

"Well that's how good I am at my job." He explained in an arrogant manner.

"And who exactly are you working for?" Maddi asked still using the alluring voice. He didn't have to answer though, because as soon as the words left her mouth an image of Aro, Marcus, and Caius shot through his mind.

Maddi was across the clearing in less than two seconds and she had the, now surprised looking, vampire pinned against a tree. Her eyes were darker, yet the small smirk remained.

The vampire tried to break free of her hold but Maddi seemed to be stronger. I took a step forward, earning me a low warning growl from Maddi. I stepped back.

Then the man laughed mockingly, which seemed odd considering he was the one pinned to the tree. "You can't beat me little girl. I know all your tricks," and then he leaned his head down to her ear and whispered, "Aro is a very good teacher."

As soon as the words left his mouth Maddi had a hold underneath his chin. Then with a quick motion of her hand and a sickening cracking sound, the man's head hit the ground.

"I know." Maddi said her voice dead and toneless.

She grabbed the man's body by the leg and picked up his head by the hair. The smirk was now gone and in its place was an expression completely devoid of all emotion. She dragged the form, still jerking around, to the middle of the clearing and I moved out of her way. I was still trying to process what had just happened. I watched as Maddi threw down the man and his head and then reaching down into her converse pulled out a book of matches. She took one out and lit it throwing it down, the beheaded vampire immediately burst into flames.

Maddi then proceeded to turn and walk back into the dark woods, not uttering a word, not even mentally. It was if everything inside her had shutdown and she was now on auto pilot. I watched as the remains of the soulless creature slowly turned to ash. Maddi's attitude had completely changed from the clever, funny, lively girl with a buried supply of anguish to a detached executioner.

I watched as the last few charcoals of the fire burned themselves out and then walked into the forest the way Maddi had gone. She hadn't gone far; she was slumped against a tree. She was talking to someone on her cell phone and as I approached I heard a frantic accented voice on the other end; she was talking to Darren.

"I know that but if no one told him I left than how did he know I was here?" she asked her voice back to the way it was supposed to be, spirited and slightly sarcastic. "Ok tell Mills I'll call her later and if she needs anything before then to call." She said and I could see the conversation was coming to an end. "I am not!" she yelled in response to something he said and she was smiling when she said, "Ok bye." Maddi hit the _end_ button and looked timidly up at me.

"How's Millie?" I asked sincerely. I strode over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. She stared at me like I had just sprouted wings, donned a tutu, and claimed the title of the tooth fairy. "What?" I inquired arching an eyebrow.

"I just killed someone and all you have to say is 'How's Millie?'" she said incredulity the dominant emotion in her tone and her expression.

"Technically you can't kill a vampire. We're already dead." I answered smiling proudly at my joke knowing it would earn me an eye roll.

Just as I had predicted Maddi rolled her emerald eyes and glared off into the distance. Then her gaze fixed back onto my face, it was serious and more vulnerable than I'd ever seen it. "So you're okay with the fact that I'm a mindless killing machine?" her voice for once was devoid of any mocking or bitterness. It made her seem a lot younger than she was.

"Madeline," I started, not using her nickname for once, "you are not nor could you ever be a _mindless killing machine_."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "Yes I am. That wasn't the first vampire of killed, you know. Aro sent me on thousands of missions, I've taken the lives of more immortals than I can, or would ever want to, count." She waited expectantly for the look of disgust she was sure would run across my features.

My expression did harden, however not for the reasons she had anticipated, I was once again filled with hate for the leader of the Volturi. "Maddi that doesn't make you a killing machine that makes you misguided. Was it your idea to kill all those vampires?"

"Well no but I didn't exactly refuse to do it." Her voice was filled with revulsion for herself.

"And what would have happened if you did refuse?" I asked knowing I had proved my point.

She didn't answer but a slur of images swirled through her brain too powerful for her to hold back. A low growl formed in my chest as I saw different memories of Aro's sick form of _discipline. _Maddi saw my reaction and immediately pulled the barriers back up around her mind.

She got to her feet and offered her hand down to me. I took it and she pulled me up and released my hand as soon as I was on my feet. She then turned and started to slowly walk in a random direction.

"Maddi," I called, causing her to stop and turn back to face me, "and the fact that you risked everything to leave and find a better way of life, proves you're a good person."

She laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes, "And I'm the misguided one?" She pivoted back around and began walking again.

When I caught up with her I asked, "Where are you going? The house is back that way." I gestured in the opposite direction than the way we were headed.

"I'm aware of where your house is located." She said. "Why do you think I'm walking _this_ way?" she asked in a tone that said it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

I grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stop and turn to look at me. "You're not leaving."

"Well I can't stay with the Cullens."

"Yes you can. That's why I brought you here."

"Edward did you not witness the disaster that took place when me and Jasper were in the same room together?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm not going to run him out of his own home."

She had a point it wasn't right to force Jasper out but it was equally wrong to let Maddi leave, especially since we now knew the Volturi were looking for her.

"You're wrong, it's not right to let me stay." She said reading my thoughts. "If Aro is looking for me, I can promise you that that vampire I killed won't be the last of Aro's attack dogs we encounter. That puts you and the rest of the Cullens in danger. I'm not worth the risk." And with that she turned and began walking again.

I laughed which caused Maddi to stop and once again turn back to stare at me. "Not worth the risk? Maddi I traveled across the entire country just to meet you and I wasn't even sure of your existence. Do you really think I'm going to let you leave? Just like that?" I asked shaking my head.

Maddi's eyes narrowed a bit and they became teasingly stubborn. "_Let _me leave? What makes you think that _you_ could stop _me_?" she asked.

I crouched down slightly and narrowed my eyes playfully. She arched an eyebrow and then also stooped down, growling lowly and mischievously. I took off but didn't go straight for her knowing she would be expecting that. I was trying my best to block my thoughts from her, as she did to me. I pivoted back around and darted to where she had been standing but she wasn't there. I inhaled looking for her scent. I didn't have to look for long, though, because Maddi leapt from a nearby tree and tackled me. I didn't fall to the ground like she had intended, instead I grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my shoulder. I began walking in the direction of the cottage that Bella, Renesmee, and I called home.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maddi insisted, kicking her legs and pounding my back with her fists.

"I'm stopping you from leaving. Turns out its not as difficult as you had previously thought." I explained, smirking.

Maddi sighed in exasperation, "You are so stubborn."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a genetic trait."

A/N: There it is! Chapter 17 and it didn't take me months to post it (unbelievable isn't it?). Hope this kinda makes up for my previous carelessness. I will do my best to make sure that it never takes me that long to update again.

Thank you soooo much to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! You guys are the reason I keep writing! =D

Please R&R (come on you know you want to)


	18. Chapter 18

***Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.***

Chapter-18 Alone

Maddi's POV

The cottage looked liked it had been plucked right out of _Snow White _and placed in this perpetually damp forest. The interior however was a complete reflection of the Cullens' decorating style. As I slouched lazily in a medieval style chair, I contemplated the fact that I had been in Forks for precisely eight hours and already my presence was causing problems. However, no matter how hard I tried to make Edward see sense and allow me to leave, he refused. Stupid, stubborn bloodsucker.

Edward was positioned in front of the large book case staring off into space. He turned his head in my direction and his eyes caught mine. His left eyebrow arched and he smirked at me. "Did you really just call me a bloodsucker?" He asked humor apparent in his voice and eyes.

"I also used the adjectives stupid and stubborn, or did you miss that part?" I asked feigning innocent concern that he might have missed a vital part of my mental rant. He simply rolled his eyes and went back to staring intently at the book shelf. "You know immortals can do many amazing things but seeing though walls is not one of them. Is there any particular reason you're trying to engage the book case in a stare off?"

"I'm not staring, I'm thinking. I thought you of all people would know that. Have you finally stopped monitoring my psyche?" He retorted, this time without looking at me.

I sighed theatrically and answered, "What can I say? One can only listen to your painstakingly dull thoughts for so long." That and the fact that listening to him try and come up with a plan to keep me from the Volturi's clutches was giving me a headache. He turned to glare playfully at me now. I responded maturely by sticking out my tongue. Then I frowned at his feet, realizing how easy it was to joke with him and how much I was going to miss it when I left. My frown quickly turned into a glare because, I of all people knew how dangerous those kinds of thoughts were. I couldn't let myself get too attached to something I would soon have to give up.

I looked up to see Edward frowning at me. "You don't have to give it up." He said quietly but there was so much determination burning behind every word that I almost let myself believe it.

But of course, as it always does, the harsh truth of reality crushed that belief as quickly as it had started. "Yes, Edward," I said, nodding my head solemnly, "I do. I'm not going to let you get your entire coven slaughtered trying to protect me from something I have to deal with on my own." _Aro. _The name echoed inside my head reminding me that soon I would have to face him again.

"Maddi we've defended ourselves against the Volturi before." Edward replied in a tone that suggested I should have already considered this fact.

"And you're willing to risk another altercation with them? What if it's not so easy this time? What if someone gets hurt? Doesn't that matter to you?" _Bella? Renesmee?_ I let the image of my brother's two favorite people rise up in my mind. I knew I was hitting below the belt but in my defense, I was desperate.

Edward looked at the floor of the cottage. "Of course that matters to me." The slight tinge of pain in his voice made my dead heart clench with guilt. Then his golden eyes were blazing into my green ones. "But so do you." The statement was simple but the sentiment was so much more complex.

I was frozen; I couldn't look away from his gaze. At that moment an iron clad resolve began to seep into my veins. I would not let Aro take this away from me. He has destroyed almost every other thing I have ever held dear, but I would not let him take away my last remaining blood relative. I would not, could not, let him near Edward.

"So not even Jane or Alec could penetrate it?" I asked, awe and admiration being the dominate emotions in my voice. Bella had just finished telling me about the last time the Volturi had paid the Cullens a "visit".

"Nope." She replied with a satisfied smile. I could fell the corner of my own mouth turning up into a smirk when I thought about the Volturi being rendered defenseless by little Bella and her powerful mental shield. Aro must have _loved_ that.

I looked down at her from my perch in the tall pine tree and laughed. "I'm really beginning to like you." I said and she smiled warmly up at me from her position at the base of the tree.

At that moment, Edward appeared out of the vegetation and walked over to stand by Bella. His clothes were free of blood but I could smell the slightly gamy sent of deer coursing through his veins. "Are you two finished hunting?" He asked, looking questioningly at Bella and then up at me.

Bella nodded her head, "Yep."

Then two pairs of goldish eyes were staring up at me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust; I didn't want to hunt down a creature that looked eerily similar to Bambi. And besides that, they didn't smell very appetizing.

"Oh come on Maddi, they aren't that bad." Edward said trying to coax me into attacking a little woodland animal.

"It's ok really. I'm not even that thirsty yet." I lied; I could already feel the thirst burning a hole through my esophagus.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Maddi your irises are almost completely black." Damn, I had forgotten about that.

I sighed and jumped from the branch; I landed silently on my feet a couple of inches in front of my twin. I glared at him and then rolled my eyes in defeat. "Fine, I'll kill a stupid deer." I mumbled the irritation clear in my voice. I did not like it when I lost.

My feelings about hunting changed quickly, however, when I began to feel the emotion radiating off the two of them. I didn't need Jasper's power to notice the love on their faces, anyone with eyes could have seen it. I realized suddenly, I wanted to be extremely far away from the happy couple and if I had to kill a defenseless deer in the process, so be it. An all too familiar pain began to rip through my insides and I turned on my heel. I was now facing the forest opposite us, so neither of them could see the look in my eyes. "I'll meet you back at the cottage." I said in a rush and then darted off into the trees, running as fast as inhumanly possible.

I finally stopped running when I was certain I had put a large gap between their love fest and myself. I scanned the surrounding greenery and sniffed the air. That's when I heard the quiet thump of a heart beat and I took off in the direction of the sound. I spotted the large buck grazing in the middle of a small meadow and crouched down. After taking a deep unnecessary breath, I darted out of the bushes and leapt for the unsuspecting animal's neck. My hands reached out and cleanly snapped its neck before I drained it of its life.

I stood up, brushing the dead grass from the meadow off my T-shirt. The back of my neck began to prickle and I sensed that I wasn't as alone as I had thought. Out of instinct, my eyes immediately began to survey my surroundings. My nose and ears were also working to locate whoever was disrupting my solitude. That's when I saw him.

He looked just as I remembered; insanely tall, with the shoulders of a line backer. His bright ruby eyes caught and held mine. He smiled impishly and said, "Madeline." He nodded his head in greeting.

I could feel my muscles tense and my jaw tighten but I kept my tone light and playful. "Felix, long time no see." I smiled pleasantly at him but every nerve in my body was screaming at me to fight or run. I knew that if Felix was here, Aro knew exactly where I was and that thought made my stomach twist into a knot.

"Indeed, it has been a long time; too long, in fact." His eyes narrowed slightly. He was trying to look menacing, he wanted to intimidate me. And if I had been anyone else it would have worked, but since I _was_ me, it had no effect. I had fought and defeated Felix before, many times. "Aro has been looking everywhere for you." _I can't imagine why. It's not like she's useful. _I cocked my head to one side, hearing both his inner and outer thoughts. I was actually beginning to see some advantages in Edward's gift.

I made an exaggeratedly shocked face. "Really?" I would have said something wittier but my thoughts were preoccupied with trying to come up with an escape plan. I had to get away from Felix so I could try and think of a way to convince Edward to let me leave, alone.

"Really." He repeated. Even though I had already known Aro was looking for me, the verbal confirmation made an internal shiver run down my spine. Why couldn't he just let me go?

"And let me guess, you're here to hand deliver me to him personally." I accused the hulk of an immortal standing across from me.

Felix darted forward; closing the distance between us and in less than a second was a couple inches away from me. He leaned down so we were eye to eye and said, "Nope, I'm only the messenger."

When he didn't continue I asked in a steady voice, "Ok. So what's the message?"

"Aro wants you back in Italy no later than Friday." His tone suggested that we were simply discussing a business meeting "And if you're not," he smiled mischievously, "_that's _when I get to hand deliver you." Then he turned and darted off without saying anything else.

So, Aro wanted me to come back on my own. Well, he always did love to mess with my head. Instead of just having Felix abduct me and drag me back to Voltaire. He wanted the satisfaction of me having to come back on my own terms.

I rolled my eyes at nothing in particular and then began to sprint back in the direction I had come. As I ran, I thought about how difficult it was going to be to get Edward to stay in Forks while I went to Italy. I sighed; it was going to be a _long_ night

My cell phone buzzing in my back pocket made my feet stop where they were. That was odd I told Darren I'd call him later tonight. My body began to fill with an emotion I was not particularly fond of; panic. I tried to quiet the thoughts that something bad had happened gnawing away at my mind, as I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said waiting for a response.

Darren's voice was shaky on the other end of the phone as he said, "Millie's missing." Those two words sent the entire forest crashing down around me.

**A/N: So there it is, for anyone who is still out there. I know, I know. I'm a terrible person but I just moved and I kind of hit a hard streak of writer's block. I know I've said this before but I really am going to try and post more frequently. **

**So anyways if you liked it or even if you didn't like it, I'd love to hear your opinion =] **

**The review box thingy is only a click away XD**


End file.
